Just a Little Bit of Sweet Moment
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: kumpulan One-shot.;Warning: Shonen-ai
1. Valentine Theme 01

A/N:

Kumpulan One-Shot

 **WARNING: fic absurd dari berbagai pairing ; dan yang paling jelas ini Shonen-ai/ Yaoi dan beberapa crossgender...**

ENJOY : )

Pairing: Pirate England x Female Prussia

Rating : T (kind of OOC)

 _ **Stop doubting me, and eat my chocolate...**_

Entah kapan ia memutuskan untuk menikah. Arthur Kirkland seorang kapten bajak laut menikahi seorang wanita cantik bernama Beil (Gilbert nama laki-laki bukan?)

Wanita Albino yang memiliki mata indah _Bloody red_. Sungguh semua orang iri padanya terutama temannya Francis Bonnefoy, pria playboy dari prancis itu selalu menggoda istrinya saat dia sedang melaut.

Akhir January dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya, dan apac yang telah menyambutnya dirumah? Sebenarnya dia sudah terlalu letih karena perjalanan jauhnya, namun amarah dan kecemburuannya mengalahkan keletihannya tersebut.

Si sialan Francis menindih Beil diatas sofa. Pria pirang berambut panjang itu berusaha menyuapi istrinya sepotong coklat. Segera ia menyeret teman playboynya itu menjauh dari istrinya "brengsek apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentaknya sambil mendorong Francis sampai jatuh dengan posisi terduduk

 _Officially_ mereka berdua bermusuhan. Dan sebenarnya Arthur sudah melarang keras istrinya untuk memasukkan Francis ke dalam rumah dan _well_...Beil terlalu 'polos' untuk diliciki pria prancis itu.

Berdiri. Si pirang berambut panjang itu menatap tajam Arthur lalu menyeringai licik "kau membuatnya kesepian" ujarnya

"maka karna itu aku pulang!"

Wanita Prussia berdiri ditengah kedua pria yang sibuk berdebat, dia menggengam erat kerah bajunya. Dia panik ketika melihat suaminya menaikkan tinjunya hendak menghantam Francis, spontan dia berdiri tepat di depan Arthur sambil mebentangkan tangannya "Berhenti!" cegatnya

Manik Emerald sang suami melebar melihat tindakan tiba-tiba istrinya yang beda tiga tahun (lebih muda) darinya tersebut "Beil?" dia memanggil istrinya dengan nada bertanya _kenapa dia melindungi Francis?_ Pertanyaan tersebut sunguh menggangunya

Beil melempar senyuman padanya lalu menoleh ke belakang dimana Francis memandang mereka dengan sinis—dan itu menyebalkan! "maaf, kau harus pulang Francis" ujarnya—sejujurnya dia tidak berniat mengusir pria prancis itu, hanya saja memang keperluan mereka sudah selesai dan Arthur sudah pulang.

"nikmati harimu _cher"_ ujarnya lalu mencium pungung tangan Beil yang seketika itu memerah. "sampai jumpa" Lalu setelah itu si pirang tukang goda itu pergi. Meninggalkan pasangan pemilik rumah itu dalam kecanggungan.

...

"kenapa kau membiarkannya masuk?" tanya Arthur dengan nada frustasi "sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk berpura-pura tidak ada di rumah jika Francis mencarimu!"

Beil berdiri di depan suaminya, dia merasa bersalah dan dia tidak bermaksud untuk membantah suaminya itu. Namun wanita turunan Prussia itu menatap si keturanan inggris dengan tajam "aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" suaranya agak naik namun tersirat keraguan disana. Sekali lagi dia tidak _bermaksud_ "kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku"

Arthur menghela nafas panjang lalu duduk di sofa. Dia terlihat makin letih, melihatnya seperti itu membuat Beil sungguh merasa bersalah mengatakannya.

Setengah menit berlalu mereka masih dalam keheningan. Sampai Beil sendiri merasa risih dan menawarinya teh, namun Arthur tak menjawab dan malah menanyainya "apa benar kau kesepian?" tanyanya dengan suara lemah

Wanita Albino itu mengangguk pelan lalu menepuk pundak suaminya "tapi kau harus mempercayaiku" ujarnya lalu mencium dahi pria yang merupakan pasangan hidupnya. Tentu saja, untuk apa mereka bersumpah di altar gereja jika mereka tidak saling mempercayai?

"bagaimana aku mempercayaimu jika...barusan yang kulihat dan Francis..." pengaturan kalimatnya menjadi kacau, hampir saja dia menangis _sialan!, untuk mendaparkan wanita tercantik di dunia ini, butuh pengorbanan yang keras..._

Banyak hal yang terjadi agar mereka bisa menikah. Dan semua itu tidak mudah semenjak Ludwig; adik Beil selalu menentangnya. Memang Jerman dan Inggris sengit waktu itu. Tapi mimpinya untuk menemukan harta terindah di dunia ini (pastinya bukan One Piece) tidak bisa dilepaskannya begitu saja.

Beil memasukkan sesuatu dalam mulutnya lalu menyalurkannya ke mulut suaminya dengan paksa—terkadang istrinya bisa menjadi agresive.

Arthur bisa merasakan rasa manis di lidahnya. Dia begitu rindu pada Beil jadi dia membuat ciuman semakin _panas_ , bahkan dia manarik wanita itu dan memangkunya—sekarang wajah mereka beradapan, begitu dekat-tak ada jarak diantara mereka "apa itu?" tanya Arthur polos namun manik Emeraldnya masih tersirat nafsu

Beil tersenyum lebar "jika kau menghabiskan Februari _mu_ bersamaku. Aku akan memberitahumu" jawabnya riang terkesan malah makin misterius.

OXO

Menghabiskan bulan februari bersama istrinya—itu memang alasannya untuk pulang kerumah. Dia berencana menyiapkan segala sesuatu tepat pada tanggal 14; makan malam mewah nan romantis beserta hadiah yang dia dapatkan selama perjalanannya yaitu; cincin emas dengan batu berlian kualitas terbaik.

Sudah lima belas menit istrinya belum keluar dari kamarnya. Memang dia pernah dengar kalau wanita ganti bajunya lama banget apalagi _dandan_ nya. Tapi bukannya ini terlalu lama?

Dia berniat mengketuk pintu mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendengar Beil yang terkekeh kecil, rupanya sedang menelpon. Namun yang membuatnya beku sekarang karena orang diseberang sana adalah Francis _tentu Francis dia akan sangat terkejut!_ Suara istrinya terdengar riang dan itu membuatnya sakit hati, seingatnya memang istrinya itu tipe yang ceria dan terbuka bahkan dia begitu bangga pada dirinya yang _awesome._ Tapi—mengingat apa yang terjadi tempo hari dengan si prancis, membuatnya panas.

*tok tok*

Beil bisa mendengarnya mengetuk pintu dari dalam sana. Dan Arthur bisa mendengar suara manis istrinya _tunggu Francis_... meminta pria playboy diseberang sana menunggu.

"aku duluan Beil" mengabaikan kemarahannya dia memberitahu kalau akan menunggu di restoran pesanannya. _tentu_ balas wanita dibalik pintu dengan santai. Jelas tidak menyadari kemarahannya...

...

Beberapa orang dari krunya bekerja di restoran terbaik ini; jika saat mereka tidak melaut. Anggota krunya yang berambut pirang pucat menyambutnya dengan baik; hari ini ia bekerja sebagai pelayan.

"kau terlihat tegang kapten" sapanya sambil menuangkan wine di hadapan kapten Arthur Kirkland yang terkenal dengan _keliarannya_ "meski kau terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas itu"

"aku tidak yakin dia datang" Arthur sudah menjadi pesemis, jika seluruh krunya dengar mungkin mereka akan berteriak heboh. Namun si pelayan tidak mendengarnya "itu Mrs Beil!" serunya girang, meski bukan dia yang berencana untuk kencan " _good luck, captain"_ dengan itu dia pergi dan mungkin akan kembali lagi dengan hidangan.

"maaf, apa aku begitu lama?" mengambil kursinya Beil duduk dihadapan suaminya yang terlihat kesal "kenapa?" tanya wanita itu polos "bukannya kau juga sering terlambat?"

"dengar Beil—" suaranya terdengar tegas _jika kau tidak menginginkanku lagi, kita bisa berpisah_ itu rangkaian ingin dikatakannya namun semuanya hilang begitu saja setelah Beil meletakkan sekotak hadiah? Kotak itu dibungkus dengan rapi dengan kertas pink dan pita berwarna merah hati, diatasnya tertempel kartu ucapan _Happy Valentine, My Beloved Captain_

"ini..." dia menunjuk bingkisan cantik itu sambil menatap istrinya dengan heran

"coklat!" jawab Beil singkat dan tersenyum "Kiku bilang di negaranya perempuan yang memberi laki-laki disukainya hadiah, dan umumnya adalah coklat" jelasnya terlihat senang sekali, seolah dialah yang diberi bukan yang memberi "dan...aku ingin memberimu" akunya sambil memerah, dengan kikuk ia membenahi pita yang menghiasi kado tersebut "dan maaf mengenai Francis" kali ini ia menunduk sedih "aku memesan bahan-bahan coklat darinya. Kudengar prancis yang merupakan negara ter-romantis, pintar membuat coklat"

Sekaligus lega dan mengolok dirinya sendiri di dalam batin. Arthur mendesah pelan lalu tersenyum pada istrinya "boleh aku memakannya sekarang?"

Beil berdiri lalu mencium pipi suaminya—dia tidak peduli jika mereka di depan umum "tentu"jawabnya di dekat telinga Arthur yang merah padam seketika.

"Beil!" wanita albino itu kembali duduk di kursinya, nampak menikmati reaksi suaminya yang mudah dijahili—menurutnya. Arthur memegangi pipinya yang tadi dicium dan masih panas "kau tidak perlu melakukannya" katanya lalu membuka coklatnya. Didalamnya tertata rapi, coklat yang dicetak hati kecil-kecil dengan permen-permen warna-warni agar terlihat _cute_.

"aku jarang membuat sesuatu untuk suamiku, dan aku ingin membuatkannya sesuatu. Bukannya itu manis?" Beil berusaha memuji dirinya yang _Awesome—_ yah...dia memang _Awesome_. Akhir-akhir ini memang Beil yang _hebat_ itu mengagumi budaya jepang, namun tak disangka dia akan mempraktekannya seperti ini.

Sudahlah, mungkin ini akan menjadi kebiasan baru mereka...

Arthur mengigit coklatnya dan sesuai dengan bentuknya yang cantik rasanya juga enak dan manis. "ini bukan sebagai tanda terima kasih untuk coklatnya, tahu" sambil menikmati rasa manis dimulutnya ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah, wadah cincin berlian hadiahnya itu " _i prepared this for you, my Valentine"_ ucapnya lalu memakaikan cincin tersebut ke istrinya

Tersenyum senang Beil berterimakasih " _danke liebe..._ " sungguh itu senyum termanis yang pernaih dilihat Arthur. Dan itu jauh lebih berharga dari mimpinya—jika dia bisa mengorbankan mimpinya...

 _Seharusnya aku lebih mempercayainya, dasar bodoh..._

 _A/N:_

 _beberapanya bertema velentine. dan yah...ide ini muncul saat valentine day : )_


	2. Valentine Theme 02

Pairing: USA X Japan

Rating : T

 _ **I want to get along well with you...**_

Entah kapan dia membuka dirinya pada orang asing. Setahunya dia begitu takut pada orang asing yang besar dan berkulit pucat—sungguh dia berpikir kalau mereka begitu menakutkan.

Sampai suatu hari atasannya memintanya untuk bertemu dengan seorang pria Amerika—Alfred F Jones nama pria itu. Rambutnya pirang, bola mata biru bagai Aquamarine miliknya terbingkai dengan kacamata. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya bagi jepang untuk bertemu dengan...Amerika—meski dia selalu berpikir kalau mereka menakutkan.

Alfred mengajarinya berbagai hal. Dari teknologi baru sampai budayanya, jepang menerima semuanya lalu memilahnya dengan baik, atau mungkin jika perlu dia akan mengubahnya agar sesuai dengan bangsanya.

Tentu tidak hanya Amerika yang berbagi, Jepang juga berbagi pengetahuan mereka yang tidak seberapa. Nampak Alfred begitu senang memakai yukata _baru_ nya, mengajak Kiku mandi di kolam air panas. Kiku mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti kemauan Alfred yang ternyata begitu kekanak-kanakan—setidaknya dia bangga kalau budayanya ini bisa membuat Amerika senang.

Begitulah seterusnya, makin hari hubungan mereka makin baik. Jepang tidak begitu takut lagi jika budaya asing memasuki wilayah mereka. Sebaliknya dengan tenang dan ramah mereka akan membuka tangan mereka.

...

Entah apa yang merasuki Kiku. Dia ingin berjalan-jalan ketempat Amerika, meski atasannya bilang tidak usah. Dia merasa nanti dia akan menyesal, entah kenapa dia begitu ingin ke tampat Alfred di bulan February ini

"kau datang!" sambut Alfred penuh semangat "berapa lama kau akan menetap?" tanyanya sambil membuka lebar pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan pria jepang yang lebih kecil itu memasuki kediamannya.

" _ojamasimasu..."_ sudah kebiasaan kunonya untuk berkata demikian jika berniat _menggangu_ kediaman seseorang, dan Afred sudah terbiasa dengan ini.

"entah takdir apa yang membuatmu datang tepat pada waktunya!" duduk di sofa Alfred menepuk sebelahnya, menawarkan tempat duduk "besok hari yang spesial..."

"besok?" Kiku menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan masih tetap berdiri "apa yang spesial?" tanyanya lengkap sebelum mengambil tempat yang ditawarkan—Alfred memang lebih bersemangat seperti biasanya, jadi apakah hari yang spesial yang dimaksud pria pirang berkebangsaan Amerika itu?

"besok adalah hari favorite Frence. Dia bisa menggoda banyak wanita pada hari itu" jelas Alfred masih terdengar misterius bagi Kiku si orang awam-kebudayaan barat.—penjelasan berikut malah membuat si pria jepang makin kebingungan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke lawan bicaranya "apa itu spesial?" tanyanya polos

Wajah Alfred memerah, berdekatan dengan Kiku seperti ini selalu membuatnya gugup "y—yah" dia mengangguk kaku "kau akan mengatahuinya besok"

"aku penasaran" akhirnya Kiku menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menatap langit-langit rumah "kenapa tidak kau memberitahuku sekarang. Dan kita bisa mempraktekannya besok?"

 _Mempraktekkan ?_ Alfred terkekeh geli pada sugesti tersebut "apa yang mau kau praktekkan? Ini bukan festival menari ataupun sembayang di kuil" terangnya. Kiku memiringkan kepalanya "lalu?" tanyanya singkat

"mmm...sudah kubilang kau akan mengatahuinya besok" jawabannya masih sama dan itu membuat jepang menghela nafas panjang. Amerika tidak ingin membuat tamunya bosan jadi ia kembali bertanya "apa kau ingat ramalan meja berputar?"

"aku ingat"

"kau ingat apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari ramalan tersebut?"

"...tentu..aku ingat"

"bisa kau mengatakannya lagi?"

"mmm...apakah anjingnya Toda-san, si Shiro bisa kawin nanti?"

*GEBRAK* jawaban tersebut sukses membuat Amerika jatuh dari sofanya "KENAPA YANG KAU INGAT MALAH PERTANYAAN ANEH ITU!?" segera berdiri dia berteriak kesal pada _kepolosan_ jepang.

"eeh..." Kiku tersenyum simpul lalu menepuk pundak Alfred agak keras "kau masih mengingatnya huh"—untuk beberapa alasan ia terlihat senang "aku bercanda" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangannya "aku ingat jelas pertanyaanku itu Amerika-san"

Cemberut Amerika kembali bertanya "benarkah?" dia terlihat tidak yakin

"apakah dimasa depan nanti aku bisa berteman akrab denganmu?" Jepang menjawabnya sambil melempar senyuman hangat pada Amerika "dan jawabannya adalah _yes_.."

Amerika mengangguk cepat, puas dengan jawaban tersebut "kau masih mengingatnya!" tiba-tiba saja dia memeluk jepang dan berbisik "aku senang" dia bisa melihat Kiku yang memerah sampai ketelinganya _entah kenapa negara Asia begitu pemalu..._ dan itu makin membuatnya gemas.

"e..err..A—Amerika-san!" Jepang yang kecil mencoba memberontak dengan mendorongnya "ada..ada apa?" tanyanya panik

"biarkan aku begini dulu...Kiku.." pelukannya malah semakin erat "besok kau akan mengetahuinya..."

 _Sebenarnya...ada apa dengan tanggal 14 february?..._

OXO

Sebelum Alfred bangun. Kiku sudah berjalan menikmati pemandangan _asing_ di sekitar rumah, dia bertanya-tanya apakah hari spesial yang dikatakan Amerika kemarin berhubungan dengan; nuansa merah muda, bunga mawar, dekorasi boneka cupid, pita dan hiasan berbentuk hati?—toko-toko memang belum buka namun ia bisa melihat semua itu dari balik kaca polos toko-toko tersebut. Memang dia tidak pernah mengerti dengan jam orang barat, kenapa mereka memulai hari mereka lebih terlambat daripada orang timur?

China pernah mengolok mereka _terlalu malas_ dan itu menimbulkan perdebatan bodoh yang panjang. Setelah puas berjalan-jalan dia kembali ke rumah Amerika. Si pirang berbadan besar itu masih mendengkur diatas ranjang—tak mengenakan apapun dibalik selimutnya.

 _Budaya yang aneh..._ —mungkin lebih tepatnya kebiasaan.

Jepang memalingkan pandangannya lalu mundur selangkah "hei—" dia berniat membangunkan Alfred dari jauh, namun tangan yang lebih besar menariknya untuk mendekat " _morning~"_ Amerika mengucup pipinya dan memberinya salam—memalukkan! Bagaimana bisa dia santai saja melakukannya?

"pakai bajumu Amerika-san!" tegur Jepang tegas sambil menunjuk _mau berapa lamapun dia tidak terbiasa_ —wajah Kiku bersemu merah padam membuat Alfred mau tak mau menertawakannya "iya iya" segera ia mengambil kaos putih didekat kasurnya dan memakainya "jadi...bisa menebak hari seperti apa ini?" tanyanya lalu mengambil celana. Pemuda Asia itu sudah mulai tenang sekarang, ia menjawab "tidak" sambil menatapnya langsung "apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan...coklat dan bunga?"

"aah...kau tidak romantis _Nihon_ " Alfred menghela nafas panjang "maa...aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Persiapan ku untuk _mu_ " bagian akhir terdengar menekan dan disaat bersamaan Amerika melirik Jepang dengan tajam, membuat hati si Asia berdebar..tidak nyaman.

OXO

Karena mengurusi beberapa pekerjaan dari negaranya Jepang tidak sempat melihat luar lagi. Dia bisa mendengar suara riang anak-anak dan orang-orang dewasa yang menikmati festival spesial mereka, meski begitu penasaran dia tidak bisa mengintip; setelah mendapat ijin dari atasannya akhirnya ia malah mendapat tugas segunung mengenai investasi Amerika untuk negara —dan itu membuatnya kewalahan sekarang.

Dia terlalu fokus. Dan tanpa ia sadari hari mulai gelap—dia baru mengetahuinya setelah membuka jendela ruangan. Rumah Amerika begitu besar, dan dia meminjam ruangan paling pojok, tepatnya perpustakaan kecil. Keputusan ini membuatnya kesepian memang, tapi—Hei! dari tadi dia tidak melihat Amerika, dimana gerangan dia?

"ya sudahlah" bergumam. Dia keluar dari ruangan sunyi tersebut. sebenarnya dia sudah tidak peduli dengan hari spesial yang misterius baginya itu, siang ini sebelum ia mengurung dirinya dikamar dia mendengar seorang wanita separuh baya berbicara dengan temannya mengenai _kebenaran_ hari spesial ini— _aah ini rencana pabrik permen agar produk mereka laku_ kata wanita itu.

Mungkin memang benar, terkadang ada negara yang membuat festival untuk keuntungannya sendiri. dan kata-kata wanita itu terbukti dengan; tidak normalnya orang _berbondong-bondong_ membeli coklat dan bunga dalam jumlah besar.

Menuju ke dapur ia mengambil sebotol air mineral dari lemari es . hampir saja ia tersedak, tiba-tiba saja Amerika menyerukan namanya "Kiku!" dan tiba-tiba saja pria besar itu sudah berada di belakangnya.

"...ada...apa?" pria asal jepang yang masih berdebar karena kaget itu bergerak lambat. Ia menutup botol lalu meletakannya kembali ke lemari es dengan berlahan. Amerika tidak menjawab, dia tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Jepang untuk mengikutinya.

Betapa terkejutnya dia. Ruang tamu yang membosankan berubah menjadi sebuah restoran inggris kelas atas, diatas meja bertaplak putih bersih sudah tersedia makanan khas barat—yang belum dia hafal namanya—didampingi dengan sebotol wine lengkap dengan dua gelas. _Apa dia menyiapkannya sendiri?_ Jepang menatap Amerika penuh tanya, seolah mengerti apa pertanyaannya si pirang mengangguk " _Happy Valentine!"_ ucapnya lalu mengucup dahi Kiku...

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Membuat Jepang memerah padam, suasana ini terlalu romantis baginya _sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Amerika-san sih?_

Dengan elegan Alfred menuangkan wine untuk mereka berdua. Dia tersenyum ramah "kau tahu?" mulainya "ramalan berputar itu membuatku senang" ungkapnya membuat Kiku mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya—yah, dia tidak mengerti. " _I want to get along well with you...too, Japan"_ ujarnya lembut

Apa hanya untuk hal ini dia menyiapkan segalanya untuknya?

"nah Amerika-san bukannya kita sudah lebih dari akrab?"tanya Jepang terlihat sungkan—dia tidak pernah bisa menerima sesuatu yang begitu berarti, memang "kita saling membantu. Kau yang membubarkan politik isolasiku dan aku membuka pelabuhan untukmu, kurasa kita impas"

"mmm...apa kau berbicara sebagai negara?"

"apa bukan itu yang kita bicarakan?"

 _Dasar ini bukan makan malam formal antar negara! Sadar Nihon sadar!_ —Amerika sudah tidak tahan menghadapi betapa—Gah! dia tidak akan menyebut Jepang bodoh tapi tetap saja ini keterlaluan.

Alfred berdiri lalu mendatangi kursi Kiku. Ia membelai pipi pria kecil itu lalu menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibirnya, namun dia ingin lebih akhirnya dia malah memasukkan lidahnya dan menghisap lidah yang lain. Cukup lama ciuman tersebut berlangsung, anehnya pria jepang yang polos—bahkan panik saat dipeluk itu tidak memberontak, dia diam dan pasrah pada ciuman Alfred. Kedua kehabisan oksigen apalagi jika diteruskan, entah apa nanti yang akan terjadi. Akhirnya Alfred berhenti.

" _get along well...is this what you meant?"_ tanya Jepang masih belum merubah ekpresi datarnya yang polos itu. Menyeringai Amerika menjawab " _Actually...i want more"_ akunya lalu kembali ke kursinya " _say..._ bagaimana kau mengucapkannya dengan bahasamu?" tidak seperti Jepang yang cepat belajar, Amerika masih kesusahan menghafal bahasa _adik_ dari China itu. Mungkin memang benar bahasa inggris lebih mudah daripada bahasa mereka.

Jepang membuka mulutnya namun tak ada suara yang keluar, jujur saja seharusnya bukan dia yang mengatakan _cinta_ terlebih dahulu bukan? Seharusnya sebaliknya. Namun melihat wajah Alfred yang begitu menantikan jawaban—dia menjawab " _Aishiteru"_ pada " _i love you..."_ si pirang membalasnya sambil mencium punggung tangannya.

 _Aku masih belum jelas dengan festival ini. Tapi kurasa ini hari dimana kita..._


	3. General Theme 01

Pairing: Rusia X Prussia

Rating : T

 _ **Actually you can saying sweet love to me...**_

Berkat kekalahan West dia juga yang kena. Yaah...mereka memang berperang bersama, bersama... _sungguh itu membuatku muak jika mengingat alasannya!_

Alasan kenapa Gilbert Beilscmidts terpaksa menikahi negara komunis. Bukan menikah sebenarnya namun ini seperti dia sedang dijajah! Dia yang _awesome_ ini menikah dengan pria besar dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan dan _yandere_. Belum lagi Belarus; perempuan cantik bernama Natalia Arlovskaya, yang merupakan adik-iparnya saat ini...berniat membunuhnya karena telah menikahi kakaknya! _Aku juga tidak menyukai si penggila Vodka itu tahu!_...

Menghela nafas. Gilbert turun dari kasurnya— setiap malam mereka _melakukannya_...tentu dia butuh banyak tenaga. Jadi setiap kali dia bangun, dia tidak akan menemukan _mein mann_ -nya. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, bahkan untuk berdiri saja butuh perjuangan yang keras—lebih baik mati dalam pertarungan daripada seperti ini...

Prussia yang begitu bangga pada dirinya sendiri _open his leg in front the other man_ . terlebih lagi Russia, ini sungguh mencabik harga dirinya. Tapi dia akan tetap hidup demi orang-orangnya...demi rakyatnya.

Semenjak kulitnya sangat putih, bercak merah yang ditinggalkan sialan ivan begitu mencolok—dan ini bukan pertama kalinya, karena saking seringnya ia menyerah untuk menyembunyikan. Biarkan saja orang melihatnya, mengetahui kalau dia adalah _peliharaan_ baru Russia. Apanya yang pernikahan? Ini sama saja dia dikirim sebagai budak hina untuk seorang bangsawan pada jaman mesir kuno!

"apa sebenarnya dia membenciku ya?" memakai kemeja putihnya dia bergumam, jika saja dia diperbolehkan untuk mati— _Tidak! Aku yang Awesome ini tidak boleh menyerah!_ Dan begitulah, Gilbert selalu memulai harinya dengan menyemangati dirinya sendiri. berterima kasihlah pada ke _awesomenya_ dia masih bisa hidup—setelah berpakaian dengan benar, dia keluar menuju ruang makan. Sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa kalau dia menemukan Trio Batlik yang bergetaran disana "rumah yang unik" ujarnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri sebelum mengambil tempat duduk. Ivan tersenyum padanya " _Dobroye_ _utro_ " ucapnya memberi salam. Dan tentu Gilbert harus membalasnya " _Guten morgen"_ memang aneh saling membalas dengan berbagai bahasa—tapi memang mereka adalah sekumpulan negara.

Sebenarnya ada satu masalah lagi dengan hubungan mereka. Gilbert dipungut tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun –tepatnya dia diculik. Namun bukan berarti Ludwig tidak mengetahui keberadaanya sama sekali, siapapun tahu kalau dia berada di rumah besar Russia. Masalahnya pernikahan mereka itu tanpa sepertujuan atasan mereka, bagi negara _atasan_ seperti orang tua mereka. Atasan Russia berniat menyingkir Prussia, mungkin jika Prussia sedang dalam keadaan _Prima_ nya dengan senang hati atasan Russia akan menerimanya. Namun kenyataannya dia jatuh miskin, jika dia berdiri sendiri, dia hanya akan _mati_ sementara keadaan Russia tidak sekaya yang dulu untuk bisa menolong _orang_ lain.

Selesai sarapan. Bersama-sama Gilbert dan Ivan keluar—selalu seperti ini hubungan mereka diluar kamar, dingin dan kaku. Itulah kenapa Gilbert tidak betah dengan pernikahan ini; dia seperti budak seks, tapi setidaknya ia berhutang budi karena Ivan selalu menolongnya dari atasan Russia. Gilbert mencuri pandang wajah tampan Ivan, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia melakukannya. Dan yang dipandangi menyadarinya "ada apa—" Ivan hendak bertanya namun seorang Maid muncul dan menyelanya "Mr Beilscmidt. Anda mendapatkan undangan"

Gilbert menerimanya lalu segera membukanya "ini..." sebuah undangan dari para atasan Uni Soviet "disini tertulis hanya pesta kecil" dia mengintip Maid dihadapannya dari balik kertas "apa aku harus menghadirinya?"

"kenapa mereka mengundangmu?" Ivan menyela "kau tidak perlu mendatanginya. Tujuan mereka sudah jelas, meski tak tertulis disana"—semenjak tuannya sudah membalas pertanyaan _istrinya_ Maid itu membungkuk lalu pergi begitu saja, dia terlihat santai, namun sebenarnya dia juga takut pada Russia.

" _Prive...Privetstvuya_ _partiya"_ tidak terbiasa dengan bahasa Russia. Gilbert membacanya dengan kaku _ingin aku membacakannya untukmu?_ Dia bisa merasakan telapak tangan Ivan berada di ujung kepalanya dan menawarinya— dia menggeleng "aku tidak perlu fasih berbahasa Russia untuk tahu kalau mereka mengundangku...menyambutku dengan pesta" _lebih tepatnya pesta penyambutan..._

"kau benar-benar berpikir kalau mereka mengundangmu...untuk itu?" disaat seperti ini Ivan lebih menakutkan dari biasanya, dia tidak memakai senyum _childish_ dan dengan bola mata Violetnya dia menata Gilbert tajam "kau tahu bagaimana liciknya mereka... _manusia_ "

Beginilah kalau menjadi sebuah negara. Meski kau bisa hidup sampai ratusan tahun, tetap saja hidupmu tergantung pada _manusia_ yang disebut atasan.

 _Tapi aku ingin mereka menerimaku..._

Akhir-akhir ini keinginan tersebut makin menguat dan inilah kesempatannya. Meskipun masih penasaran kenapa dia ingin mereka menerimanya, dan meskipun dia begitu ingin untuk bebas...

 _Aku masih ingin dia menerimaku_ — meskipun Ivan memperlakukannya seperti mainan. Bagaimanapun dia suamiku...mungkin? atau aku mulai menyukainya?

Sebenarnya meskipun disaat seperti ini, ivan terlihat begitu menakutkan dan dingin. Sebenarnya Gilbert bisa merasakan _kehangatan_ saat mereka melakukan _seks_ , begitu mengejutkan Ivan tidak memaksa dan memberinya persiapan yang baik agar tidak terasa sakit.

" _ **and i come to like his touch"**_ karena itu meskipun Russia menolaknya untuk menunjukkan wajahnya di pesta tersebut, dia bertekad tetap akan datang. 

"Prussia" dia bisa mendengar Ivan memanggilnya lembut "kau tidak boleh datang" perintah pria yang lebih besar itu selalu berhasil membuatnya bergidik, namun dia merasakan tangan yang hangat menempel di pipinya "kau harus—" kalimat yang sangat disukai negara komunis; _kau harus mengikuti perintahku_ akhirnya berhasil ditampik oleh Prussia.

Tanpa sadar tangan Gilbert bergerak sendiri, menyingkirkan tangan Ivan dari wajahnya. Bola mata violet milik Ivan melebar oleh keterkejutan, Gilbert sendiri juga terkejut—dia benar-benar tidak bermaksud.

"Gilbert...kau—" baru kali ini Ivan terlihat begitu marah. Kemarahan yang kentara, bukan kemarahan yang disembunyikan di balik senyum kekanak-kanakannya. Gilbert membuka mulutnya ingin berucap, namun suaranya tercekat, dia begitu panik dan menyesal—perasaan aneh yang tercampur aduk.

Russia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sambil memutar tubuhnya dia berkata "baiklah, lakukan sesukamu" dengan itu dia pergi meninggalkan Prussia yang hampir menangis sekaligus kesal. Dirinya yang _awesome_ berusaha untuk menjadi _istri_ yang baik disini! Dan kenapa dia begitu menentangnya? tidak mungkin bukan selamanya menyembunyikannya di mansion yang dingin ini?

" _Na sicher_ , aku akan melakukan apapun yang ingin kulakukan"

OXO

Dengan pakaian formal Prussia bergegas ke tempat yang dimaksud. Para petinggi Uni Soviet menyambutnya dengan _ramah._ Kalimatnya terdengar ramah namun tatapan mereka begitu sinis, itu membuatnya risih.

Dirinya yang _awesome_ tidak se- _awesome_ dulu—jujur saja itu membuatnya jijik pada dirinya sendiri, dia bahkan tidak bisa memukul Russia sekarang. Dia begitu lemah, jika dia tidak menikah dengan Ivan mungkin sekarang dia bahkan tidak akan bisa mengangkat sebuah gelas—dia tidak bisa membanggakan dirinya seperti dulu.

Dia merasa begitu kecil sekarang...

...

Mengingat kejadian sebelumnya membuatnya malah semakin membuatnya sebal. Russia yang begitu dingin juga perlu menghangatkan diri. Sebelum menuju ke tempat dimana _pesta penyambutan_ berlangsung, dia merenung dan meminum kopinya dengan _anteng—_ dia memang berencana untuk datang terlambat dan dia tidak peduli jika Prussia mengalami masalah _apalagi dia tidak mendengarkanku..._ meski dia begitu mengkhawatirkan pria Albino yang susah-susah dia dapatkan.

Sejam sudah berlalu dan dia memutuskan untuk bergegas. _Prussia memiliki daya tarik tersendiri_ , mungkin dia terlalu banyak berpikir— Gilbert mungkin bisa meyakinkan mereka, namun apa yang menyambutnya?

Entah apa yang sudah terjadi suasana tempat itu begitu mencengkam. Begitu tegang sampai membuat Russia kebingungan _sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?_

Gilbert Beilschmidt memandang para _manusia_ dengan tatapan penuh amarah, dia sudah memasukkan tangannya ke saku mungkin sedang berusaha mengurungkan niatnya untuk menembak seseorang yang membuatnya begitu kesal.

 _Jangan pernah mengoloknya di depanku—_ Ivan samar-samar mendengar Gilbert menggumam sesuatu. Lalu sesorang berkata "ooh..kau benar-benar _istri_ yang baik, kau sangat mencintainya. Meski seharusnya kau tahu kalau dia tidak akan pernah melihatmu seperti kau melihat dia" sungguh pria itu berbicara dengan nada yang ...menyebalkan

"The Black Eagle Of The North...akhirnya diperlakukan seperti seorang _wanita_ "

 _Dia tidak datang untuk dihina seperti ini_ – tanpa pikir panjang Russia memukul meja sekeras-kerasnya, mencuri seluruh perhatian. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut memucat setelah melihat dirinya—Russia.

Tersenyum dengan senyuman _childish_ yang biasa, dia berkata "cepat atau lambat dia akan meninggalkanku" ujarnya sambil mendekati Prussia "kalian tidak perlu mengusirnya"

Tentu German akan melakukan sesuatu untuk _menolongnya_. Lebih baik adiknya itu segera melaukan sesuatu sebelum dia terlalu nyaman disini—nyaman sebagai mainan. Ivan menggegam erat tangannya, mungkin Cuma perasaannya tapi dia begitu lega Ivan datang dan menyeretnya keluar seperti ini. Namun harga dirinya lebih tinggi dari yang dia kira "lepaskan aku" mintanya berusaha melepaskan diri "aku belum selesai—"

"kau tidak mendengarkanku tentu aku juga tidak akan mendengarkanmu" karena Prussia terus memberontak dan mengomel, akhirnya Russia mengangkatnya dan melemparkannya ke pundak, sungguh posisi mengendong yang memalukkan. "HEI—" memerah padam Prussia masih memukul-mukul pungung Ivan

Tidak mendengar protes-san Prussia. Russia tersenyum "dia milikku untuk saat ini. Bertahan atau tidaknya, tergantung pada perang berikutnya" ujarnya lalu pergi. 

OXO

Sudah menjadi hal biasa Ivan melempar dirinya keatas ranjang lalu menindihnya. Namun bertatapan dengan bola mata violetnya saat ini membuatnya merasa berbeda. Sorot matanya tepat bertemu dengan dengan manik Bloody Rednya, seperti beruang akan melahap kelinci. bola mata Violet itu membuatnya luluh dalam ketakutan. I _ni bukan Ivan yang biasanya! Siapa dia?_

Ivan melumat bibirnya tangannya yang besar mulai melepas kancingnya. Setelah bibir lidah Ivan mengelilingi lehernya lalu mengigit pelan daun telinganya. Tanpa sadar Gilbert menutupi mulutnya mencegah suara memalukan keluar dari tenggorakannya "mph..."

"aku ingin mendengar suaramu" Ivan mengambil tangan Gilbert lalu menahannya agar tak menutupi mulutnya. "AKH!" suara Gilbert terdengar makin keras— tangan dingin Ivan meraba dadanya "TUNGGU!" tapi tiba-tiba saja pria albino dibawahnya berteriak, membuatnya berhenti "Tunggu Ivan..." ulangnya lemah "kali ini dengarkan aku...sekali saja" mohonnya. "...apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Ivan lembut

"...kenapa kau melakukan _ini_ denganku?"

Pupil Violet itu melebar sementara yang merah seperti darah menatapnya dengan tajam "— kenapa kau _menikah_ denganku? Kenapa kau menolongku? Aku tidak mengerti Ivan" lanjut Gilbert, suaranya bergetar. Rupanya dia sudah mengerti, dia menyadari perasaannya yang **sebenarnya** –

Ke- _awesome_ -annya sudah menghilang sejak dia menginjakkan kaki kerumah ini. Dia tidak sadar kalau— **dia telah**...

" _ **aku mencintaimu"**_ seketika itu juga Gilbert memerah. Ivan mengaku padanya, bukan _sebaliknya_ "jika aku tidak mencintaimu. Tidak mungkin aku melakukan ini dan itu pada orang yang tidak spesial bagiku" jelasnya lalu memeluk Gilbert di bawahnya "karena kau bodoh, kau tidak mengerti"

*snap!* itu benar-benar merusak _mood_ – Gilbert membiarkan olokan itu lewat begitu saja, demi kesabarannya. Jika Russia mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangnya lagi, dia akan mencakarnya! "kau tidak memberitahuku!" hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan sekarang, apalagi dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana membalas pengakuan itu.

TBC


	4. General Theme 02

Pairing: Pirate England x Fem-Prussia x Pirate Spain

Rating : T _(soft and fluff. Kind of friendship than romance)_

 **Note : Continue it after Valentine Theme**

* * *

para pelaut berteriak histeris, menyerukan namanya _"captain Antonio! Captain Antonio!"_ sungguh kegaduhan yang luar biasa. Dengan malas captain muda mereka, turun dari tenpat tidur gantungnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Raut wajahnya yang masih mengantuk belum berubah meskipun sudah mengetahui penyebab keributan di kapalnya.

 _Oo rupanya Arthur..._ Bajak laut yang lahir di lautan inggris. Dari tempatnya berdiri dia bisa melihat pria pirang berpakaian megah; berdiri dengan gagah, mengawasi anak buahnya menyerang kapal bajak laut Spanyol.

"sombong seperti biasa" dia bergumam. Dia juga bisa melihat seringaian percaya diri si Arthur yang menambah ketampanannya. Tapi jarang sekali Arthur mencari gara-gara dengan seenaknya dan bar-bar seperti ini, terutama saat ini dia sedang menghadapi Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dari Spanyol.

Dia melepas topi kebesarannya, penutup kepala yang menunjukkan statusnya sebagai Captain. Tidak seperti rambut Arthur yang berwarna pirang dan berkulit putih, rambut Antonio coklat gelap kulitnya tan tipis.

Merasa lebih baik. Dia segera atau kapalnya akan hancur.

OXO

Matanya yang seperti Emerald mengikuti pergerakan Antonio. Dia lincah, orang itu berayun seperti terbang saja. Sekejap pria Spanyol itu sudah berdiri di atas kapal Inggris.

"kali ini aku yang mengunjungimu" ujar Arthur sambil menyeringai. Antonio tersenyum mendengarnya " _Gracias_ " balasnya "kau mengganggu tidur siangku"

Udara di sekitar mereka mulai memanas. Mereka itu tidak pernah akur, untuk berbagai alasan. Namun entah kenapa setiap pertarungan diantara mereka terjadi, pada akhirnya juga ;tidak ada korban jiwa diantara mereka. Seolah pertarungan antara kedua Captain hanya sebegai pembatas waktu untuk membiarkan anak buah mereka menjarah bawaan masing-masing.

Keduanya maju secara bersamaan. Sudah tidak sabar mendengar gesekan dua logam tajam senjata mereka— di telinga mereka, bunyi tersebut seperti instrumen penambah semangat.

Dan berbunyilah instrumen yang dinanti. Namun yang bertemu bukan hijau dengan hijau, melainkan hijau dengan merah seperti darah. "a—apa?!" Antonio mundur selangkah, pupilnya membesar setelah mengetahui kalau dihadapannya adalah seorang wanita Albino. Tidak hanya pria Spanyol itu saja yang terkejut dengan kehadiran sang wanita, dari balik perempuan itu bisa dilihat pria pirang dari Inggris itu juga terkejut sampai pucat malah.

Pandangan Antonio kembali pada si wanita. Rambut perak wanita itu berkibar dan bersinar saat terkena teriknya matahari, bibir mungilnya tersenyum padanya, dan yang paling mempesona adalah manik _Bloody red_ -nya

Semua pada diri wanita tersebut membuatnya merasa _aneh_. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan senjatanya— "hei" mereka berdua bisa mendengar suara _halus_ si wanita "jangan melihatku sebagai perempuan, kalian bisa mati karena itu" ujarnya lalu juga menjatuhkan pedangnya.

"kau mengejutkan kami Beil!" Arthur menarik wanita itu untuk mendekat, nada suaranya terdengar cemas "Spain kita tunda—" semua yang ingin dilontarkannya, terpaksa kembali ke tenggorakannya— dia terkejut pada tindakan pria Spanyol, musuhnya itu. Antonio mengambil tangan Beil lalu mencium pungung tangan mungil itu " _Encantada_ _de_ _conocerte"_ wajah Beil memerah. sebelum perempuan itu bisa mengangguk, Arthur menyeretnya menjauh dari pria Spanyol **"kau penggila tomat!"** teriak si pirang itu tepat di telinganya, sungguh kalau mau mengumpat pada musuhmu menjauhlah dariku! Pikir Beil sementara tangan kanannya masih dalam genggaman Antonio, dia menyikut Arthur dengan siku kirinya, sekuat-kuatnya.

' _ **Gah!'**_ teriak si pirang lalu bergulungan sambil memegangi perut— gila ini benar-benar sakit!— "kau tidak cukup _awesome_ untuk berteriak tepat di telingaku!" omel Beil

Antonio ber-sweat drop. Siapa sangka Arthur Kirkland tunduk pada seorang wanita?berlahan dia melepas gengamannya— padahal baru sedetik tapi dia sudah merindukan tangan mungil itu.

"nah Britani. Dia adikmu?" tanyanya pada Arthur. Yang ditanya berhenti, tidak menjawab dan malah me-melototinya. Sebagai gantinya Beil sendiri yang menjawab "aku istrinya"

"is—" seketika itu juga Antonio membeku. Padahal baru saja dia jatuh cinta lalu sekarang patah hati, begitu saja. Arthur tersenyum pada reaksinya "yah, dia istriku" ujarnya lalu memeluk Beil dari samping "dan...sebenarnya. Yang menyerangmu kali ini bukan aku, tapi Beil" ungkapnya tiba-tiba

OXO

 _ **Sebelumnya...**_

Karena perkataan Francis tempo hari— _kau membuatnya kesepian—_ itu. Akhirnya, kali ini dia membawa Beil bersamanya. Perempuan pilihannya itu memang dilahirkan untuk pertarungan. Tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita, Beil nampak begitu bersemangat saat melijat segala peralatan perang. Dia suka betapa mengkilaunya pedang, betapa dinginnya bola meriam, betapa tajamnya bau mesiu.

Sebelum menikah dengannya. Beil memiliki reputasi gemilang dengan julukan _The Eagle from the North_ yang _awesome..._

 _Mungkin aku terlalu mengekangnya_ pikirnya sambil tersenyum, memperhatikan betapa senangnya istrinya diatas kapal bersama anak buahnya. Sampai akhirnya senyuman tulusnya berubah menjadi senyuman masam.

"wow! Apakah itu target pertamaku? Haruskah kita menjarahnya? Ini pertama kalinya aku menjadi bajak laut" seru Beil kegirangan dan itu membuat pengikut Arthur bertambah bersemangat untuk menyerang kapal yang beristirahat tak jauh dari mereka.

 _Ah...itu kapal Spanyol_ senyum masam belum hilang dari wajah Arthur, sementara Beil sudah menyuruh orang untuk membawa meriam dan menembakannya .

 _The Black Eagle from the north_ memang pembuat masalah...

...

"— dan begitulah" Arthur mengakhiri penjelasannya. Antonio tertegun untuk beberapa detik lalu dia membungkuk mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak "aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah menikah" katanya "terutama dengan wanita secantik Beil"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Beil. Sebelum Antonio tegak kembali, dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya lalu mengecup dahi pria Spanyol itu. Wajah Antonia memanas, tapi dia suka kehangatan Beil yang memeluk kepalanya. Sementara Arthur dia sudah terbakar api cemburu.

"kau akan menemukannya" tangan Beil mencubit gemas pipinya lalu mengecup dahinya sekali lagi "meski tidak se- _awesome_ aku" tambahnya lalu tersenyum ramah. senyum terindah yang pernah dilihat mereka berdua.

Antonio makin memanas. Dia segera berburu dan buru-buru mundur untuk beberapa langkah. Arthur memelototinya terus, dia tahu itu namun mengabaikan "aku sudah menemukannya" dan malah mengaku dan memeluk Beil.

Manik merah itu melebar lalu kembali semula. Dia masih tetap manis meskipun sedang menautkan kedua alisnya "mmm..." sambil mengerang pelan dan mencium kepalan tangannya sendiri "tapi. Aku sudah _punya_ dia" balasnya sambil melirik Arthur yang sudah menyalak ngamuk **"bukannya sebaliknya!?"** teriaknya membahana— biasanya seorang istri akan mengaku kalau dia sudah milik suaminya, dan tentu mengatakannya lebih feminim!

 _Sama sekali tidak manis!_ – Arthur mengomel kesal dalam batinnya

"eh~ kalian masih belum punya anak-kan? Meski gereja tidak mengakui perceraian. Tapi aku mengakuinya!" dan tiba-tiba saja semangat pria spanyol itu kembali. Padahal sebelumnya dia muram dan patah hati...

"mau kubunuh?!" Arthur semakin meledak— sialan setelah Francis lalu Antonio

Karena mereka berdua mulai berdebat dan tanpa sadar Antonio melepaskan pelukannya. Beil menyingkir mengabaikan mereka berdua, dia bahkan tidak peduli siapa yang akan berhasil memenangkannya. Pandangannya mengitari laut; selain pemandangan medan tempur antara kedua kapal dia menemukan kapal yang familiar. Dia menemukan sesuatu yang lebih _menarik_.

Itu bendera saudaranya laki-lakinya. Bendera Jerman yang berkibar terkena angin laut membuatnya mengenang semuanya sebelum dia menikah. Kapal Jerman itu berlayar tenang tanpa memperdulikan kedua kapal bajak laut yang saling menjarah. Dia bisa melihat pria pirang bertubuh besar yang rambutnya disisir kebelakang, sementara di sebelahnya pria berambut coklat bertubuh lebih kecil.

Siapa peduli dengan pria bertubuh besar itu? Dia lebih peduli pada "ITA-CHAN!" teriaknya berusaha mengambil perhatian. Pria kecil itu melembaikan tangannya lalu pria besar disampingnya terlihat syok ketika melihat kakaknya berada di tengah medan pertempuran antara bajak laut " _Schwester_! _"_

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Beil santai. Dan tentu pertanyaan tersebut dibalas bentakan dari _Bruder_ nya "bukannya sebaliknya?! kenapa kau bisa berada di tengah-tengah pertarungan mereka?" teriak adiknya

"bukannya menyenangkan Lud?" kakaknya itu malah tertawa santai. Ludwig tidak tahu kapan Beil dibawa Arthur ikut dalam perjalanannya, tapi wanita itu sungguh berada disituasi konyol. Entah kenapa dua pria yang seharusnya adalah Captain terkenal malah berdebat dan saling memukul dengan tangan kosong seperti bocah SMP sambil memanggil-manggil nama _Beil_.

"err...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya si pria Italia.

" _Nein..._ hanya saja" Beil tersenyum simpul, sekilas dia menoleh ke belakang diamana suaminya masih berdebat dengan Antonio. "si Arthur dia.."lalu menghadap depan lagi lalu terkekeh kecil "si bodoh itu meragukanku lagi"

"...itu karena kelakuanmu _Schwester_ "

END


	5. General Theme 03

Pairing : Spain X Prussia

Rating : T

 **Note : School setting and Supernatural**

 _A Tempting Aroma Coming From You_

Aah...sungguh melelahkan hari ini. Seperti biasa jadwal sekolahnya ini begitu ketat, dia harus segera kembali ke asrama sebelum panjaga sekolah datang dan mengomelinya karena berada di sekolah sampai _subuh_.

Dia menusuri lorong gelap yang hanya diterani lilin-lilin di dindingnya. Memperhatikan kembali struktur bangunan eropa kuno yang besar bagai kastil kerajaan, suasana bangunan ini selalu mencengkam mental manusia _biasa_ —Tempat ini angker, sarangnya makhluk gaib— menjadi rumor megenai sekolah ini.

Namun memang itulah adanya. Kenyataannya memang tempat ini adalah sarang monster yang selalu menjadi tokoh legenda dan dongeng.

Lalu. Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia menjadi murid sekolah ini?

OXO

 _Aku...satu-satunya manusia disini._

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo adalah campuran Manusia—Vampire. Ibunya Vampire dan ayahnya adalah seorang Manusia yang lemah dan sederhana, dan keduanya meninggal ditengah hukuman penjara seumur hidup mereka—Berhubungan dengan manusia adalah tabu. Di mata mereka manusia adalah pengganggu, makhluk yang gila akan kekuatan, yang berusaha untuk mengendalikan bangsa mereka.

Memang, dia tidak sepenuhnya manusia. Namun gen manusia dalam dirinya terlalu banyak! Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana lezatnya darah, tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakan sihir tanpa merapalkan mantra dengan keras—yang membedakan dirinya dengan manusia lain hanya kekukatan fisik dan umurnya.

Berkat status ke-bangsawanan ibunya, Antonio bisa hidup seperti anak supernatural lainnya. Dia ber-sekolah dan ber-asrama, mengumpulkan nilai setelah itu dia akan bebas! Setelah lulus. Siapapun boleh bergabung dengan ke- _modern_ -an manusia—Jika memang dirinya tidak dilahirkan untuk menjadi vampire, lebih baik dia mengikuti gaya manusia.

Sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya, seseorang menyapanya "hei" Antonio menoleh lalu tersenyum pada teman sekelasnya "hei, Heracles " balasnya ramah pada pria. atau lebih tepatnya _werewolf_ yang suka mengantuk bahkan dimalam hari.

"kau belum tidur?" tanya Antonio lalu memutar knop. dia berusaha mengikuti jam mereka; pagi adalah malam, malam adalah pagi, sungguh sisi manusianya dibuat kelelahan dan binggung.

"kau tidak mendengar kabarnya?" Heracles tidak menjawab dan malah memberi pria tan yang siapapun tahu kalau dia adalah _manusia_ , pertanyaan. Antonio menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"seseorang diturunkan dari kelasnya"

Bola mata hijau Antonio melebar pada jawaban tersebut. Penurunan kelas, sebenarnya jarang terjadi namun bukan mustahil jika kau terlalu lemah untuk mengikuti kelasmu. ini tidak seperti _kelas_ yang setiap tahun kau akan dapatkan setelah ujian kenaikkan— kelas yang dimaksud adalah kelas absolut, katakanlah seperti kasta. Kelas akan menunjukkan seperti apa statusmu dan kekuatanmu, kelas tertinggi adalah S sementara terendah adalah D.

"kau tidak akan percaya. Kalau _seseorang_ itu adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt"

"...apa yang terjadi?"

"dia melemah..."

Heracles menjawabnya dengan nada ragu. Memang informasi yang beredar seperti api yang membakar rambut, namun informasi anak-anak S memang misteri bagi mereka yang hanyalah penduduk B . Antonio tersenyum kecil "apapun itu kita akan mengetahuinya besok" ujarnya lelu membuka pintunya lebar.

OXO

Luka yang dia dapatkan dari Ivan belum juga membaik. Berkat si penggila Vodka itu dirinya yang _awesome_ ini turun kelas.

Rasanya badannya begitu berat, kepalanya sering berkunang. Karenanya dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan misinya dengan benar. terlebih lagi racun yang diberikan Ivan padanya juga membuatnya susah melafalkan mantranya dengan benar, suatu kecacatan besar bagi ras Vampire.

Mulai hari ini dia akan dilatih ulang di kelas rendahan (baginya). Semua orang membicarakan dirinya, tentu Gilbert yang _awesome_ ini sering menjadi pembicaraan— tapi... tidak untuk topik yang ini. Di tempat pertama,bagaimana bisa dia kalah dan berakhir terluka seperti ini?— sungguh harga dirinya terasa tercoreng bahkan ditusuk dalam-dalam.

Gilbert duduk di bangku barunya yang tak seberapa mewah jika dibandingkan punyanya yang dulu—Tidak seperti A-D. orang yang menduduki rangking S memiliki kelas khusus, misi Khusus, dan pelajaran khusus— tidak lama kemudian, samar-samar namun jelas dia mencium bau manusia, begitu dekat. Manik merahnya mengeliingi kelas sampai akhirnya dia menoleh ke sebelah kanannya _bagaimana bisa manusia berada di sini?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

...

— _Bagaimana bisa manusia berada disini?—_

Gilbert melihat Antonio dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Manik merah itu menatapnya tajam seolah bertanya— pertanyaannya mudah di tebak. Pertama kali bertemu mereka akan menatapnya seperti itu, semenjak baunya mirip dengan manusia. Ada malah yang sempat ingin memakannya.

Dia ingat _werewolf_ yang datang dari Amerika. Pertama kali mereka bertemu pria pirang itu meloncat padanya, menindihnya— untung saja salah seorang guru menghentikannya. Kalau tidak Antonio benar-benar akan menjadi makan malamnya.

Antonio bergumam kecil, sangat kecil "kuharap Beilschmidt tidak seperti itu" di saat yang bersamaan Gilbert menoleh lagi, dan mata mereka bertemu. Antonio segera mengalihkan pandangannya, sebaliknya si mantan S malah...

"...aku lapar" keluh Gilbert sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan lemas.

" _kenapa setelah melihatku. Kau jadi lapar!?"_ Antonio bergetar penuh kekesalan. Dia merasa dia seperti makanan darurat saja bagi makhluk- makhluk itu.

...

Pelajaran umum sudah selesai. Selanjutnya adalah pelajaran khusus, saat dimana masing-masing ras mempertajam kemampuannya. Antonio yang masuk dalam ras terkuat; Vampire. Jarang mengikutinya, dia tidak pernah memahami apa itu sihir, dia juga tidak tertarik mempelajari cara menghipnotis mangsa— dia bisa hidup tanpa cairan laknat yang di sebut _darah_.

Dia membuka jendela kelas lalu memperhatikan hutan gelap diluar sana. Menyedihkan dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana hangatnya matahari, tapi...udara dingin yang mengelus kulitnya ini juga tidak buruk. Dia melamun cukup lama, sampai suara pintu yang terbuka mengejutkannya

Menoleh, dia melihat Gilbert masuk sambil meminum jus tomat kotaknya. Pria albino tersebut menaikkan kedua alisnya "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya. _Bukannya sebaliknya?_ Antonio tidak segera menjawab, dia menutup kembali jendela dan memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Gilbert dengan jelas "aku tidak bisa sihit. Percuma saja mengikutinya" jawab Antonio "lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya balik setelah itu.

"aku tidak benar-benar bodoh sepertimu" jawab Gilbert dengan nada meremehkan, menimbulkan tanda siku-siku di pelipis Antonio yang merasa diejek "aku _awesome_ dan untuk sementara ini... _un-awesome_ " pria Albino itu tersenyum masam, pada dirinya sendiri tentunya. "nah...aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata _blasteran_ itu ada" tiba-tiba dia mengganti topik.

Gilbert mendekat lalu mengencetnya. Antonio bisa merasakan dinginnya kaca jendela di belakangnya sementara nafas hangat pria Albino di depannya. mereka begitu dekat. Gilbert menyeringai "kau membuat keputusan yang salah. Disaat semuanya belajar di luar, tak akan ada seorangpun yang menyelamatkanmu dari _monster_ yang kelaparan" bibir Gilbert mendekati leher Antonio "aku kelaparan Antonio" bisiknya terdengar menggoda.

"sudah lama aku tidak meminum darah segar"

Reflek Antonio mencengkram kedua pundak Gilbert lalu mendorongnya pelan untuk menjauh "aku bukan makanan!" serunya sambil menatap mata merah pria Albino di depannya, ada kilat kemarahan yang menyala dari manik Zambrudnya. Gilbert menyeringai dan itu menaikkan tingkat kemarahan Antonio "kau bahkan tidak lebih baik dariku, Beilschmidt yang berada di tingkat C" kelas yang hampir mendekati kelas terburuk, bahkan campuran sepertinya saja masih berada di tingkat yang lebih elit.

Seringaian Gilbert menghilang sudah. Dia cemberut lalu menyilangkan kedua lengannya "bagaimana caramu hidup sih?"

OXO

Semenjak itu Gilbert melekat pada Antonio. Mereka berinteraksi seperti mereka adalah seorang teman, namun kenyataanya tidak seperti itu. Gilbert berusaha menjejalinya dengan gaya hidup Vampire.

 _Aku sudah bertekad menjadi manusia..._

Namun kelihatannya para _monster_ itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan _manusia_. Semenjak dia mengenal Gilbert yang memiliki pergaulan luas, dia mengatahui ternyata _mereka_ juga suka bersenang-senang.

Setiap bulan purnama muncul. Gilbert bersama Francis akan membuat pesta pora yang sama sekali tidak elegan. Untuk Gilbert si mantan S maupun Francis si gentleman dari kelas B. Tapi entah kenapa murid-murid kalangan atas sampai bawah-pun menyetujui sugesti bodoh mereka.

"dasar _Bruder_ " keluh Ludwig meratapi Gilbert yang berbaring tak berdaya setelah meminum satu tong beer "sampai kapan dia akan bertindak ceroboh?"

"entahlah. Karena kecerobohannya, akhirnya dia terkena mantraku bukan da?" timpal Ivan dengan senyum khasnya.

"hahaha...dia memiliki semangat" Alfred tertawa santai sambil menggoyangkan ekornya— yah dialah _werewolf_ Amerika yang berusaha memakan Antonio. "...dia hanya bodoh" di sebelahnya berdiri Arthur yang sudah sempoyongan karena Wine, menimpali semua ucapan temannya dengan nada yang aneh.

– begitulah semenjak dia mengenal Gilbert, dia mengenal lebih banyak monster lain. " _siapa_ _yang_ _akan_ _mengantarnya_?" dia mendengar salah seorang diantara mereka. Dengan setengah terpaksa dia bangkit dari sofanya lalu mendekati tempat teman-teman Gilbert berkerumun "aku akan membawanya" ujarnya

"aah...Antonio" Ludwig tersenyum ramah " _Bruder_ benar-benar merepotkanmu" katanya sungkan— Antonio membalasnya dengan senyuman "tidak masalah"

...

Gilbert itu orang yang aneh. Dia tidak marah meskipun Antonio mendorongnya menjauh saat dia ingin menghisap darah si _blasteran_ . dia juga tidak marah ketika Antonio mengoloknya sebagai vampire— yang mau tidak mau— berada di kelas C

Antonio menggendong Gilbert dengan ala putri. Ternyata pria Albino di lengannya ini begitu ringan. Memperhatikan wajah polos Gilbert dia tersenyum, mengingat kembali **malam itu**.

" _sebenarnya. Bagaimana caramu hidup?"_

Dia ingat semua perkataan pria Albino itu untuknya. Cukup bijaksana untuk orang konyol seperti Gilbert, atau memang pada dasarnya sang Beilschmidt tertua ini memiliki karisma aneh dalam dirinya. Antonio melusuri lorong, dari tempatnya berjalan dia bisa melihat bulan purnama sempurna bersinar dengan terangnya, sinar redup nan indah itu menembus kaca jendela yang besar. seolah tidak peduli betapa kerasnya struktur si kaca— hampir mirip dengan Gilbert—

" _bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau hidup untuk menjadi manusia? Ibumu salah satu tokoh wanita yang kuat, meski pada akhirnya menikahi seorang manusia"_

" _tanpa kau sadari. Sebenarnya kau membenci_ _ **kami**_ _, kau tidak ingin menjadi seperti kami. Dalam pikiranmu manusia lebih baik karena mereka tidak saling memakan"_

" _jika aku menjadi dirimu—"_

—Masuk kedalam kehidupan orang lain seenaknya. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia tidak ingin seperti mereka? Ada yang salah dengan pernyataanmu Gilbert, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo tidak pernah membenci ras ibunya, jika dia membenci Vampire berarti dia membenci ibunya.

" _meh...kalau begitu masalahnya lebih simple Antonio"_

" _kau tidak berusaha. Yah, bisa dilhat dari sekarang kau membolos—Hei! Aku tidak membolos, aku cuti. Percuma saja aku mengikuti kelas membosankan itu, aku sudah mempelajari semuanya. "_

" _hmm...atau mungkin kau telat bertumbuh. Berbeda dengan para anjing itu. Kita memiliki umur yang saaangat panjang."_

—Wajah Antonio memerah. Dia menunduk memperhatikan bibir kecil Gilbert yang sedikit terbuka. Dia mengingat kembali, malam itu.

 _Gilbert memasukkan lidahnya. Antonio bisa tahu lokasi lidah si pria Albino, Gilbert bilang dia memeriksa taringnya tapi bukannya ada cara yang lebih baik?_

 _Antonio merasa benda empuk dan basah menekan gigi taringnya. Dia juga bisa merasakan asam-manisnya jus tomat yang diminum Gilbert._

 _Samar-samar si pria blasteran mencium bau yang menggoda. Manik Zambrudnya berubah warna hanya untuk sekilas, lalu kembali normal ketika Gilbert mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mendongak, melihat wajahnya "taringmu bahkan belum tumbuh" ujar si Albino_

" _tenang saja Ludwig, adikku juga mengalaminya" tambah Gilbert sambil terkekeh, tebak saja. Dia pasti bernostalgia mengenai adiknya yang sekarang lebih besar dan gagah darinya._

Setelah itu mereka bersama. Lebih tepatnya Gilbert menempel padanya, saat ditanya si mantan S menjawab _aku hanya penasaran_ dengan santai.

"bukannya pertama-nya itu dia ingin membuatku sebagai makanannya?" gumamnya, yang tanpa dia sadari dia berhenti melangkah. Dia terus memandang wajah tidur Gilbert yang polos dan terlihat bodoh sekarang.

"hmm.." Gilbert merangkul leher Antonio yang seketika itu juga bersemu tipis. Dia tidak spesial, Gilbert yang manja itu juga sering memeluk Ludwig atau temannya yang lain. Namun mengingatnya malah membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Tapi...memangnya kenapa? Memangnya kenapa kalau dia bukan yang spesial bagi Gilbert?

TBC

A/N:

Hi! Akhirnya nulis note juga saya hehehe...

Mula mula saya ucapkan: Maaf kalau Chapter kali ini mengecewakan. Entah kenapa alurnya sedikit berantakan, menurut saya.

Selanjutnya saya ucapkan terima kasih. Tentu karena telah review atau mengikuti fic ini. Khususnya pada:

 **Eqa Skylight** : Ya,Terima kasih ya sudah suka sama Author ini hehehe, EngPruss memang belum pernah ketemu Dj nya tapi entah kenapa kalau dibayang-bayangin cocok. Udah Ch 4? _(sekarang malah 5)_ Cepat ya? Saya juga _ngumun_ dari mana saya dapat ide. Padahal fic fandom lain masih belum selesai.

 **Yuan-chan48 :** Terima kasih buat reviewnya : ) akhir-akhir ini lagi demam SpaPruss saya hehehe. Dan masalah End di _theme_ sebelumnya itu...maaf Author ini malas untuk mencantumkan penjelasan.

Maksud End adalah sudah selesai dengan plot cerita itu. Seperti Ch kali ini dan sebelumnya **(** _ **actually you can saying sweet love to me)**_ ada tulisan TBC-kan? Di suatu Chapter nanti pasti akan ada lanjutannya. Anggap saja two-shot yang nyasar di one-shot (?)

 **Bagi yang sudah baca sampai sini juga terima kasih : )**


	6. General Theme 04

Pairing : USA X UK

Rating : T

Note: Time Traveling; Childhood and Future.

 _ **Sure, Time is Passing Fast**_

Dia bermimpi, mimpi yang aneh sekali. Sekalipun yang memimpikannya adalah Arthur yang memiliki tingkat _imajinasi_ yang tinggi.

Dalam mimpinya dia bertemu dengan seorang Pria besar dan gagah, pria itu tersenyum padanya lembut; sangat lembut. Arthur membalasnya dengan canggung lalu bertanya _siapa kau?—_ pria itu menjawab namun pendengar Arthur tak menagkap suaranya. Pria itu mengulanginya lagi beberapa kali sampai akhirnya pendengaran Arthur kembali normal. Dia bisa mendengar suara pria itu. Pria itu berkata:

 _Aku mencintaimu, Arthur..._

Arthur membuka matanya. Badannya terasa berat, membuatnya memeriksa sekeliling. apa yang membuat badannya begitu berat? Ooh rupanya Alfred dan Matthew menindihnya, semalaman pasti.

Dia menghela nafas lalu menggoyangkan tubuh kecil Matthew yang paling dekat dengan jangkauannya "hei Matt...bangun" ujarnya lumayan lirih. bersuara keras di pagi hari itu membuat kepala siapapun sakit.

Kedua _anak_ kembarnya. Alfred dan Matthew mengerang bersamaan setelah Arthur bergerak-gerak membuat pegas ranjang sedikit berbunyi. Baiklah dia bukan ayah, lebih tepatnya dia bisa dipanggil dengan _kakak._ Dia inggris, negara besar yang dijuluki _Mother-land_ meski dia bukan di-personifikasikan sebagai wanita— jadi terkadang si Francis sialan itu menjuluki kedua anak di sampingnya itu sebagai _anak_ nya.

Hmm...kalau diingat kembali. Warna rambut pria dimimpinya berwarna pirang pekat seperti mereka berdua, jangan-jangan itu salah satu dari mereka?— bercanda, imajinasinya mulai _melejit_ sekarang. Tidak mungkin salah satu dari mereka mengaku padanya...

Seperti biasa. Alfred mencegah Arthur untuk mendekati dapur, dan membiarkan Matthew membuat sarapan. Bau mentega dan sirup Mapple yang menis membuat ketiganya meneteskan air liur dan membunyikan perut. Sarapan pagi ini: _Pancake..._

Baiklah. Setelah mereka selesai sarapan, Alfred mengajaknya ke tanah baru. Amerika, adiknya yang dia dapatkan setelah berdebat panjang lebar dengan Francis.

Amerika masihlah padang rumput yang luas.

Kedua anak kembar itu berlarian di depan Arthur. Tertawa gembira, bersorak gembira. tanpa beban sama sekali, dan itu membuatnya merasa tentram.

 _Inilah keluarga_

Okay. Inilah yang membuat Francis mengejeknya kalau dia seperti pak tua, tapi mau bagiamana lagi? Setiap kali melihat kedua bocah itu bersama, dia merasa jika bisa membuat mereka tersenyum. Dia bahkan bisa menguasai dunia...

Arthur mengikuti keduanya. Dia lelah, entah kenapa stamina anak-anak tidak ada habismya. pikirnya lalu berhenti sejenak.

"ada apa Arthur?" tiba-tiba saja Alfred kecil sudah berada di depannya, memandangnya dengan mata bulatnya. Arthur menghela nafas "tidak ada" jawabnya "bagaimana kalau kita istirahat?" dia menawarkan. Matthew yang dibelakang Alfred mengangguk setuju namun si Alfred malah tertawa "kau memang sudah tua Arthur!"

"a...APA KATAMU!?" protes Arthur lalu mencubit pipi anak itu sekeras-keras. Tidak menangis. Alfred malah tertawa semakin keras, sedangkan Matthew terkekeh geli.

Ada rahasia besar dalam keluarga ini. Arthur membesarkan keduanya dengan kasih sayang berlimpah, namun siapapun tahu kalau Alfred itu _spesial._ Dan Alfred juga memperlakukan Arthur demikian, seolah ada cerita tersendiri diantara mereka berdua, yang bahkan anak Canada itu tidak mengetahuinya.

OXO

Arthur terbangun menemukan Matthew berada dalam pelukannya, masih tertidur. Tersenyum dia membelai surai pirang anak itu dengan lembut "ngomong-ngomong. Dimana Alfred ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. bola mata Emeraldnya meniti ruangan namun dia tidak menemukan anak yang satu lagi "tunggu sebentar ya" berlahan dia mengangkat tubuh mungil Matthew lalu berdiri, setelah itu dibaringkannya lagi ke kasur dan menyelimutinya.

"Alfred?" setelah berbelok pergi ke ruang tengah, ternyata anak itu berada disana "apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil mendekat.

 _Kebebasan_

Pupil Arthur melebar membaca judul buku yang dibaca Alfred "a—apa yang kau baca?" tanyanya berusaha sebaik mungkin menghilangkan getaran suaranya. Meski masih belum berpaling pada bukunya, Arthur bisa melihat senyuman kecil melengkung di bibir Alfred "dongeng sederhana" jawab anak itu lalu menutup bukunya.

"menceritakan. Seorang putri yang berusaha kabur dari rumah ibunya, setelah mengetahui kalau ibunya bukan ibu aslinya melainkan nenek sihir" menoleh pada Arthur, Alfred mulai bercerita "dia mencari kebebasan. Meskipun ibunya begitu sayang padanya namun dia tidak merasa bebas, ibunya melampiaskan kasih sayang karena ingin memanfaatkannya"

"...tapi— setidaknya ibunya menyayanginya" Arthur merasa dia sedang membela dirinya sendiri. Alfred tersenyum ramah pada pernyataan itu lalu menaruh buku itu kembali pada raknya "yah...putri itu juga sangat menyayangi ibunya" balasnya "tapi ada satu alasan kuat kenapa dia meninggalkan ibunya"

"...apa itu?" Arthur mengulurkan kedua tangannya lalu mengangkat anak itu dan memangkunya "nah, tidak biasanya kau membaca dongeng. Apalagi bukannya cerita itu tidak cocok dengan anak-anak?" _dan itu bukan dongeng sederhana._

"ibunya membuat si putri tidak bisa bertemu dengan pangerannya" jawab Alfred sambil mendongak, melihat wajah Arthur lebih jelas "putri itu tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya" ulangnya sambil megulurkan kedua tangan pendeknya, berusaha menyentuh kedua pipi Arthur "bagaimana menurutmu Athur ?"

"apa kau menemukan nilai dari cerita itu?" Arthur malah kembali bertanya "aku tidak menemukannya. Kau yakin kau sudah membaca semuanya sampai akhir?"

Baiklah Arthur yang percaya pada takhayul pun tidak menemukan nilai berarti dari dongeng ini. Namun Alfred menemukannya "kau akan mengerti suatu hari. Arthur, karena kau bodoh"

"HEI!"

...

Pasukan Inggris berperang melawan sebuah pasukan asing. Anehnya dia tidak mengenal pasukan tersebut. Pasukannya nampak kewalahan— Arthur memperhatikan perang tersebut, perang yang berlangsung dengan brutalnya. _Kebebasan, kebebasan._ Kalimat itulah yang selalu musuh ucapkan sebagai tanda unjuk rasa mereka pada Inggris

Dia berdir di tengah pertarungan. Mereka semua mengabaikannya seolah dia tidak ada. _Oh ya, ini mimpi_ visual yang begitu nyata membuatnya lupa. Tapi...jika ini pertanda kalau sebentar lagi dia harus berperang, dia harus segera bersiap! Lalu...siapa musuhnya?

"...thur"

"Arthur!"

Saat membuka matanya. Arthur sudah berada di ladang rumput bersama Alfred dan Matthew. Kedua anak itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata terheran-heran "ada apa?" tanyanya

"kau melamun Arthur" jawab Matthew "atau...kau tidur dengan mata terbuka?"

"hebat jika kau beneran bisa melakukannya" timpal Alfref meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang "kami mau bermain di taman bungan seberang sana. Kau mau ikut?" lalu dia menawari Arthur

"tentu"

OXO

Sejenak pandangannya menjadi putih, lalu dia mendengar suara yang familiar. Memanggil namanya _Arthur Arthur..._

Berlahan pandangannya kembali. Aneh sekali, dia tidak berada di taman bunga bersama dengan Alfred dan Matthew kecil. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan...dari manapun dia melihat ini adalah ruang rapat

Pandangannya lurus kedepan. Dari tempat dia duduk dia bisa melihat papan kapur bertuliskan _Konfrensi dunia._ Arthur mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, di saat bersamaan suara _itu_ memanggilnya lagi "oi, Arthur" kali ini dia merespon.

Dia menoleh dan menemukan pria pirang berkacamata. Wajah pria itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang, yah..seseorang. Arthur menunjuk pria itu "k—kau?" suara dan jari yang menunjuk, keduanya bergetar "Alfred!?"

"kenapa denganmu? Tentu aku si Amerika yang _heroic_ ini berada di depanmu" balas Alfred dewasa— Alfred yang kecil dan manis, rupanya tumbuh menjadi pria besar dan tampan "dan apa kau mendengarku tadi?" tanyanya sambil cemberut lalu menyingkap lengannya di depan dada

"err...apa yang kau katakan tadi?" _tentu idiot. aku tidak mendengarnya, semenjak seharusnya aku tidak berada di sini!_ Arthur menunduk sementara matanya melirik keatas agar dia bisa melihat Alfred yang berdiri di depannya— ya ampun anak itu tumbuh tinggi!

"aku mencintaimu Arthur"

Seketika itu juga. Arthur membeku, meski orang mengatakan kalau imajinasinya tinggi. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau...Amerika akan menyatakan cinta padanya. Mencintai _ibunya_ sendiri, mencintai seseorang yang telah merawatnya sebagai orang tua.

"kau gila Alfred. Kau pasti ketularan si _brewok_ itu" Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya dan lebih memilih menatap dinding putih yang kosong "bagaimana bisa kau berpikir demikian?"

"aku bukan _anak_ mu atau _adik_ mu lagi"dengan tangannya Alfred memaksa Arthur untuk memandangnya "kau pikir kenapa aku _meninggalkan_ mu ?"

 _Meninggalkanku?_

"kau tak mungkin meninggalkanku Al" sangkal Arthur. _tidak akan, apalagi aku tidak mungkin membiar—_ pikirannya kosong saat melihat nama yang terbordir di jaket Alfred "aku bukan Kirkland" nama itu di tulis dengan _Alfred F Jones_.

 _Bagaimana bisa...aku melepaskannya? Aku yakin, anak itu tidak ada masalah dengan Inggris_ — jika benar ini masa depan. Dia harus segera kembali dan mencegah semuanya.

"serius. Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" Alfred melepas tangannya lalu mengecup kening Arthur "apa sampai sekarang juga..." dia berhenti lalu menghela nafas. Nampak kesedihan terpancar dari manik biru langitnya "— sampai kapan kau akan memperlakukanku seperti _adikmu_ atau _anakmu_?"

Sekali lagi Arthur diam, tak bergerak bahkan tidak berpikir. Dia ingat dongeng _sederhana_ yang dibaca Alfred. Kalau anak itu merasa dia adalah putri sementara ibu sekaligus _orang yang disukai_ itu adalah Arthur sendiri. Maka Alfred sudah lama mempunyai perasaan..perasaan aneh yang di sebut; _cinta_.

"...ini konyol" gumamnya sambil bangkit berdiri. Berencana melewati Alfred lalu keluar dari ruangan. Namun langkahnya berhenti, Alfred masih menarik lengannya "pikirkan Arthur. Kumohon" jarang sekali anak bengal macam Afred memohon padanya, dia terbiasa mendengar permohonan dari Matthew.

Arthur ditarik lalu sampailah diatas pangkuan Alfred. Anak laki-laki yang dia besarkan tumbuh menjadi pria yang lebih besar dan kuat darinya, dia ingin memberontak namun tetap saja kalah.

"Arthur dengarkan aku dulu!" Alfred menahan tubuh ramping Arthur agar tetap menghadapnya. Pria pirang pucat itu memerah seketika "turunkan aku Al!" dia mendorong-mendorong.

Terbawa emosi; kesal dan marah. Akhirnya Alfred menarik kerah Arthur dan menciumnya secara paksa. Pada akhirnya juga dia terbawa, memberikan ciuman _panas_ dan intim pada mantan _kakak_ nya. Tangan Arthur yang mencengkram bajunya erat, mulai melemah dan lepas. Pada saat itulah Alfred berhenti "kau sudah tenang?" tanyanya

Arthur mengangguk. Entah sebagai jawaban atau untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "nah..biarkan aku berbicara" Alfred menepuk ujung kepala Arthur— padahal mereka berdua (di masa lalu) terbiasa sebaliknya. Kalau dilihat seperti ini, sekarang Arthur terlihat lebih kekanak-kanakan memang.

"aku mencintaimu"

"kau tidak perlu mengulangnya...bodoh"

"kalau begitu. Pikirkan aku, pertimbangkan aku sebagai Pria bukan... _anak_ itu"

"..."

Pria Amerika itu menciumnya lagi, cukup lama. sampai keduanya kehabisan nafas . mata Arthur terpejam, membuat pandangannya menjadi gelap gulita. Lalu dia mendengar suara memanggil lagi.

...

Sedetik kemudian. Dia membuka matanya berlahan, dihadapannya ada wajah Al dan Matt yang mencemaskan dirinya. Yah, Alfred dan Matthew kecil yang manis dan menggemaskan.

"ada apa?" suaranya terdengar serak. Yang pertama menjawabnya adalah Alfred "kau jatuh idiot!" bentak anak yang lebih tua "sudah tua, cerobah lagi!" kalimat-kalimat kasar itu membuktikan kalau dia benar-benar khawatir.

 _Ooh...aku jatuh._ Lalu bermimpi aneh?— tapi pelukan itu, ciuman itu begitu nyata. Manik hijaunya bergesar dan berhenti pada meja di belakang Matthew, disana buku donggeng itu tergeletak begitu saja. _Benar, suatu saat nanti mereka akan meninggalkan. Membangun rumah mereka sendiri, dan tidak membutuhkanku._

 _Aku akan kesepian_

"nah...apa kalian membenciku?" tanyanya tanpa sadar

Kali ini Matthew berusaha menjawab "ma— mana mungkin!? Mana bisa ka—" sebelum anak yang paling kecil itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Alfred berteriak menyela "AKU MENCINTAIMU BODOH!"

Hari ini olokan bodoh. Tentu sering keluar dari mulut Alfred ya?— dan itu membuat Arthur kesal _aku tak pernah mengajarinya berbicara kasar!_

"jadi..." Alfred kecil mulai terisak lalu meloncat ke atas ranjang dan memeluk dada Arthur "jangan membuat kami cemas lagi!" dan dia mulai menangis di dalam pelukan Arthur. Sementara Matthew, bola matanya membesar. Tidak menyangka kalau saudaranya yang lebih tua akan menangis seperti itu, biasanya dia yang cengeng. Dia tahu Alfred pasti menyanyangi Arthur bukan? Berpikir demikian dia tertawa kecil, menikmati adegan di depannya.

 _ **Aku selalu mencintaimu, Arthur.**_

Suara Alfred dewasa menggema di kepalanya. Dan itu membuat Arthur semakin bingung— sebab dia harus segera mempertimbangkan. Apakah dia bisa menerima Alfred di masa depan nanti.

 _Karena. Tanpa kau sadari waktu berjalan dengan cepat._


	7. General Theme 11

Pairing : Russia X Prussia

Rating : T

Note : Continue it after General Theme 01

 _ **Actually You Can Saying Sweet Love To Me (Two)**_

Prussia terbangun, sambil mendudukkan dirinya dia mengusap matanya. Butuh beberapa saat untuknya menemukan tubuh Russia, yang masih tidur di sebelahnya.

Kedua manik merahnya membulat, ini pertama kalinya dia terbangun lebih dulu daripada Ivan. Agak ragu dia membelai surai pria itu, wajahnya memanas tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum "...menyebalkan" gumamnya tak bersuara.

Malam sebelumnya Ivan mengaku padanya, namun Gilbert belum membalasnya, itulah yang membuatnya sebal. Disaat dia yang _awesome_ ini, akhirnya menyadari perasaannya, eh si penggila vodka ini malah mencuri kesempatan darinya.

 _Tapi siapa sangka kalau si tirai besi Russia berkata kalau dia mencintaiku?..._

Sekarang warna wajahnya memerah total bahkan sampai ke leher. Dia mulai bertanya _lebih memalukan mana. Dia yang mengaku atau aku yang mengaku?_

Memeluk kakinya sendiri dia mulai bergumam sembarang hal. Jika saja si pria besar, pemilik kamar ini tidak dia sudah berguling-an diatas kasur. Dia ingat jelas, kemarin malam Ivan menyatakan cinta berkali-kali padanya di tengah...kegiatan ranjang. Yah...ingatan itu terus berputar di kepalanya seperti film tua!

"GEEH!" dengan frustasi dia mengacak rambutnya. Dan ulahnya itu membangunkan Ivan "Gilbert?" panggilnya, segera menyadarkan pria albino tersebut "..ada apa?" tanyanya terheran-heran

Gilbert mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap manik violet Ivan "ti..tidak!" spontan dia menjawab sambil mengeleng dan melambaikan tangannya dengan cepat "a—abaikan aku"

"duh.." Ivan terkekeh kecil, lalu menarik tangan Gilbert "bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikanmu?" tanyanya pada pria albino yang sudah jatuh dalam pelukannya "mm...kau ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padamu bukan?"

Benar...meski belum mengaku, setidaknya Gilbert menyatakan sesuatu yang sama memalukannya. Seperti:

 _mm...ah..syukurlah kupikir kau membenciku. Selama ini aku ingin mengetahui, bagaimana perasaanmu, karena kau terlihat begitu dingin._

Nah...wajah Gilbert kembali bersemu merah padam "A—AKU HANYA TERbawa...suasana!" serunya berusaha lepas dari pelukan pria yang lebih besar "dan Ivan! Kita harus segera berpakaian!"

Bergumul di balik selimut tanpa busana hanya akan, membangunkan _monster_ besar berdarah Russia itu "hmm...aku tidak masalah. Hari ini aku libur" balas Russia lalu mencium Prussia yang masih berusaha mendorong pundaknya

OXO

Setelah malam itu, Russia lebih menunjukkan rasa cinta padanya yang _awesome_ ini. Senang sih, tapi ini menghabiskan staminanya!— Prussia berjalan dengan pinggang yang lebih sakit daripada biasanya "dia pikir berapa usiaku?' keluhnya tak bersuara sambil menggosok punggungnya.

"Ooh...Prussia!" menoleh dia menemukan Latvia melambai padanya "Germany..." anak itu berhenti, membuat Prussia semakin cemas; ada apa dengan adiknya? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengannya dan sekutu?

Semua kecemasan itu menghilang ketika Latvia tersenyum ceria padanya "Germany akan menjemputmu!" serunya— pernyataan tersebut membuat jantung Gilbert berhenti seklias "a—apa?" tanyanya mamastikan jika telinganya tak salah dengat "Germany?" dia memaksakan senyumnya. tidak bermaksud apa-apa hanya saja, dia merasa...sebentar lagi dia akan menangis.

 _Baru saja...aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Ivan_

 _Baru saja ...aku bisa mengakui perasaanku sendiri terhadapnya_

 _Kau datang pada saat yang salah, west!_

"—kapan?" setelah menenagnkan diri, Gilbert bisa bertanya "kapan West akan menjemputku?" ulangnya

" _ **seminggu lagi, bersabarlah Bruder"**_ Latvia mengulangi pesan yang di titipkan Germany padanya "enaknya~ aku dulu juga pernah berpikir untuk meminta bantuan Germany dulu" oceh anak itu lalu meninggalkan Prussia yang termenung.

...

"ah...Prussia" Russia menyambut kedatangannya "ada apa? Tumben kau keruang kerjaku" dari kursi kerjanya dia berpindah ke sofa untuk tamu, dan Prussia mengambil sofa, berhadapan dengan _suaminya_

"...kau mengembalikanku begitu saja?" Gilbert tidak ambil basa-basi, dia segera menubruk inti pembicaraan, tujuannya datamg kemari "kenapa? Bukannya dulu kau begitu menginginkanku? Kau sendiri yang meminta Amerika, untuk memberikanku padamu!"

"aah..." Ivan masih santai, berbicara dengan nada _childish_ nya "jadi kau kemari untuk itu _da_?" pria Russia itu tersenyum, seolah malam kemarin, pagi ini tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka. Apakah benar dia pria yang sama dengan pria yang mengaku cinta pada Gilbert?— "berbagai hal terjadi. Dan akhirnya aku harus mengembalikanmu, berterima kasihlah pada adikmu" jelas Russia. Malah makin membuat Prussia muak

"...meski kau mencintaiku?" ini memalukan, dia mulai merasa seperti seorang wanita yang menuntut lebih pada kekasihnya. Ivan Braginski, kau pikir betapa _awesome_ nya Gilbert Beilshmidts ini? Asal kau tahu **Dia** sungguh _awesome_ bisa jatuh cinta pada orang macam dirimu

 _Dia pikir, berapa dalam luka yang kutorehkan sendiri pada harga diriku?_

 _Hanya untuk mengakui perasaanku padannya..._

Ivan tidak segera menjawab, membuat Gilbert semakin miris "heh...atau semua itu hanya omong kosong?" ujarnya sinis sambil membuang muka kesamping "kau hanya bermain-main. Yah, aku hanya mainanmu dan sekarang kau sudah bosan"

" _Pria itu, pria yang kita sebut sebagai_ _ **Russia**_ _hanya mempermainkamu. Kau pikir kenapa orang inggris menyebutnya sebagai negara dengan tirai besi?. yang tak mungkin rubuh, karena begitu kokoh dan kuat"_

Olokan para pejabat itu mulai terdengar. Yah, seharusnya dia percaya pada kepercayaan pertamanya; kalau dia adalah _toysex._

 _Seharusnya aku tak berharap lebih_

 _Dia...dia mempermainkanku!_

"kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau yang kemarin itu bercanda?" Gilbert tersenyum, berusaha senormal mungkin "bahkan aku yang _awesome_ ini tertipu tahu, hahaha..."

*braak!* untuk sesaat rasanya jantung Gilbert akan meloncat keluar. Tiba-tiba saja penggila Vodka itu menepuk meja, sampai bersuara cukup nyaring. Membuat kegaluan Prussia menghilang dan berganti dengan rasa kesal "ada apa sih?!" protesnya dengan nada biasanya

"itu bukan omong kosong!" seru Ivan sambil menjangkau pundak Gilbert yang terheran-heran "apa maksudmu?" Gilbert bertanya padanya, dan itu membuatnya makin frustrasi "a...aku benar-benar mencintaimu"Manik merah si pria Albino melebar, tak percaya. Tentu, setelah semua perlakuannya pada Gilbert. Berapa kalipun dia menyatakan cinta, dia tidak akan percaya; apalagi _dia tidak mencintaiku..._

"jelaskan Ivan" minta Gilbert dengan nada memerintah "jelaskan sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali"

Ivan menjauhkan tangannya lalu menunduk menyembunyiksn wajahnya ysng agak bersemu "se—seperti yang kubilang, aku mencintaimu"

"— sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya. Dan akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya, bersamaan dengan waktu kau bisa kembali ke sisi Germany. Tidak ada yang kusesali, aku cukup lama bersama denganmu, kau mengetahui perasaanku padamu, dan sekarang aku bisa mengembalikanmu pulang" jelasnya "kau tak menyukaiku, kau pasti membenciku bukan?. Tidak ada yang menyukaiku, semuanya takut padaku. Tapi, kau orang pertama; yang pertama kali berani membantahku, melawanku"

"sungguh, aku mencintaimu. Itu bukan dusta Gilbert. Dan aku tidak ingin membuat orang yang spesial bagiku, lebih membenciku"

"kau bisa pulang, Gilbert"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Meskipun, aku tidak suka ditinggal_

 _Namun_

 _Jika kau yang meninggalkanku. Karena aku_ _ **harus**_ _melepasmu._

 _Untuk sekali ini saja, aku senang. Aku merasa menjadi orang paling bijaksana di dunia ini_

 _Karena_

 _ **Telah melepaskan burung dari sangkarnya**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi itu maumu..." Gilbert bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. hanya dia sendiri yang mendengarnya, dia sendiri yang mengatakannya— itu membuatnya sedih.

"kau bisa pulang hari ini juga jika kau mau" tambah Ivan sambil berdiri, diikuti Gilbert "tidak" jawab si pria Albino tegas

"—aku akan menunggu West menjemputku" tambah Gilbert lalu keluar Ivan sendiri, dengan suasana dingin, canggung, dan juga sedih yang telah sengaja dia buat.

 _Setelah itu, kami tidak berbicara satu sama lain lagi._

 _Ivan memberiku kamar tamu, juga menghindariku. Si bodoh itu berpikir, sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita bicarakan_

...

Setelah itu, mereka jarang sekali bertatap muka. Saat sarapan, Prussia duduk dan Russia bangkit dan mulai bekerja. Berkat situasi mereka berdua, Trio Batlik lebih merasa santai karena Ivan menyelesaikan makanannya lebih cepat dari biasanya, memberi mereka waktu untuk memulai hari mereka dengan tenang.

Lithuania memperhatikan Prussia yang memperhatikan Russia meninggalkan ruang makan, memang satu mansion ini bisa merasakan ketegangan diantara mereka berdua "Prussia?" panggilnya

"...ada apa?" balas Gilbert

Saat bertemu dengan manik merah itu, Lithuania kehilangan kalimatnya "tidak...maaf" balasnya sungkan. Mungkin lebih baik tidak ikut campur pikirnya.

Prussia juga tidak menyalahkan pria alim itu, siapapun juga akan tergoda untuk bertanya jika dia ikut terseret masuk dalam suasana canggung seperti yang dia dan Ivan buat.

 _Banyak yang harus di bicarakan sebenarnya bodoh!_

Gilbert menghela nafas, setiap kali melihat sosok Ivan dari jauh. Mungkin memang dia tidak menyatakan cinta pada si bodoh Vodka itu tapi...si bodoh itu juga tak bertanya, dan malah mengambil kesimpilan sendiri!

 _Membuatku kesal sala..._

OXO

Seminggu telah berlalu. Dan sesuai janji, West datang menjemputnya. Spontan Gilbert berlari dan memeluk adik laki-laki tercintanya "West!" dia memangil Ludwig dengan nama kesayangannya berulang-ulang, sampai dia sendiri bosan untuk mengucapkannya

"Bruder...kau baik-baik saja?" manik biru langit adiknya bertemu dengan manik merahnya, Gilbert terkekeh geli, mendapati sorotan cemas tersebut "kesesese..jangan remehkan Prussia yang _awesome_ ini!" balasnya bersemangat

Setelah reuni singkat. Germany segera menggenggam tangan kakaknya lalu menariknya, untuk mengikutinya "okay, kita pulang Bruder" namun ajakan adiknya itu segera ditolak oleh sang kakak "Tunggu, West" ujar Gilbert "sebentar saja"

Ludwig tidak bertanya, dan hanya melepas genggamannya. membiarkan kakaknya kembali, menemui Ivan yang berdiri di depan mansion.

 _Russia, dia juga bisa membuat wajah seperti itu—_ pikir Ludwig, hari ini dia menemukan sisi baru dari sang negara tirai besi— _dia mengantarkan kepergian kakak..._

...

Gilbert mendekat lalu tiba-tiba saja meloncat dan memeluk Ivan. Si pria Russia sampai kelabakan di buatnya "ke—kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanyanya, masih belum membalas pelukan Gilbert

"...nah, kau pikir aku semurah apa?" pertanyaan tersebut membuat tubuh besar Russia mengejang untuk sesaat "aku tidak mungkin membiarkan pria melakukan _ini_ dan _itu_ dengan sembarang orang" ujarnya— mengejutkan— dengan nada yang lembut, disaat yang bersamaan pelukan Gilbert mengerat. Seolah mereka tak akan terlepaskan, jika memang dia tidak melepaskan

"Gilbert?" mulanya Ivan ragu untuk membalas pelukan tersebut, namun akhirnya dia juga mendekap tubuh ramping Gilbert "Germany menunggu" ujarnya "—ouch!" rintihnya saat Gilbert mencubitnya "apa-apa—"

"dengarkan baik-baik. Aku Cuma mengucapkannya sekali, Vodka sialan" oceh Prussia tiba-tiba lalu mendekat bibirnya ke telinga Russia

 **Aku mencintaimu**

Pupil Violet itu menatapnya tak percaya, sekaligus kegirangan "a...apa!?" dia hampir saja melonjak karena saking gembiranya "benarkah!?"

"heh...bersyukurlaj aku yang _awesome_ ini mempunyai perasaan padamu!" Gilbert melepas pelukannya lalu menunjuk hidung Ivan dan berseru lantang, untuk menyembuyikan rasa malunya "dah! Sekarang aku pergi—" Gilbert memutar tubuh, namun sebelum dia mengambil langkah pertamanya menuju tempat adiknya kembali. Ivan di belakang mencegahnya "hei!" protesnya

"lain kali, pernikahan kita..." Ivan mulai berbicara di telinganya "kita buat se=formal mungkin, agar dunia mengakui kita, _da!_ "

Mendengarnya spontan kulit Albino itu memerah seutuhnya dari ujung kepala sampai ke kaki "AKU BELUM MEMUTUSKANNYA BUKAN!" Gilbert menyalak hebat, lalu diikuti Ivan yang tertawa keras.

 _Siapa sangka kata-kata cinta yang manis_

 _Dapat terlontarkan, dari pasangan seperti kami._

 _Meski-pun aku belum bisa menganggap si Vodka sialan itu_

 _Adalah kekasihku..._

END

A/N:

Seperti biasa, Author ucapkan **terima kasih** banyak untuk yang sudah membaca sampai sini.

Lalu untuk **yu-chan** _desu ne?_ (tidak apa-apa kan panggil begitu?)— terima kasih banyak karena setia me-review ya~ : ) .dan untuk chapter sebelumnya memang saya buat membingungkan begitu, masalah itu mimpi atau masa depan _beneran_ tergantung yu-chan sendiri.

Manggil saya gak usah repot. Terserah yang cocok saja, seperti lost-san lost-chan, Lost aja juga boleh...terserah lah! Hehehe


	8. General Theme 33

Pairing : SpaPruss

Rating : T+ (have more mature scene but not that vulgar to be Ratt as M)

 **Note: Continue it after General Theme 03**

 _A Tempting Aroma Coming From You (Two)_

Memangnya kenapa kalau Gilbert tidak menganggapnya spesial?. Dia hanya pengganggu baginya, dia sudah bertekad, setelah mengumpulkan nilai yang cukup dia akan pergi menuju dunia manusia. Mengikuti bangsa ayahnya.

 _Dan dia muncul seenaknya_

OXO

Tidak lama kemudian. Antonio sudah sampai di kamar Gilbert. Semenjak pemilik kamar itu memberikan kunci cadangan padanya, dia sudah seperti pemilik kedua kamar...mewah ini.

Tidak seperti ruangan yang biasa saja. Ruangan si mantan S ini masih mewah meskipun dia di seret ke ranking _rendahan_ \- itu semua karena Ludwig yang memohon pada pemimpin _clan_ -Vampire agar beliau membujuk kepala sekolah untuk membiarkan kakak nya tetap di sini.

Dasar _brother complex_ . Ludwig tidak ingin kakaknya kedinginan dengan perapian kecil di ruangan biasa. Tapi mereka monster, tidak seperti Antonio yang memiliki gen manusia, beberapa hal bisa membuatnya sakit. lalu apa masalahnya hawa dingin dengan vampire?

Tapi memang harus dia akui Gilbert butuh perhatian _khusus_. Ini sudah dua bulan; wow waktu yang lama bukan?. Tapi bagi _mereka_ waktu segitu tidak ada apa-apanya —yah, pria albino yang berada dalam gendongannya ini masih belum membaik.

Ivan terlalu keras padanya bukan? Vampire yang datang dari tanah Russia itu menjadi guru yang _killer_. Dia tidak terlalu tahu apa yang terjadi di kalangan S. Dan sebaliknya dilihat dari reaksi Gilbert di hari pertama mereka bertemu, kalangan S juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di kalangan bawahnya .

Setidaknya...dia sudah tahu. Ivan menghukum Gilbert karena suatu hal, tapi entah apa itu.

OXO

Berlahan dia meletakkan tubuh Gilbert diatas ranjang besar, ber-sprei putih polos. Ruangan mewah dengan nuansa klasik **baru** terlihat pantas jika pemilik aslinya; Gilbert _anteng_ seperti ini, siapa sangka orang ribut macam dia memiliki kamar nyaman , rapi, dan juga bersih seperti ini?

Nampaknya juga Gilbert memang bukan murid yang bodoh. Ruangannya di penuhi dengan rak buku, di atas meja belajarnya juga tertumpuk rapi buku-buku besar dan juga tebal, ada juga meja catur di dekat jendela. Dan yang membuatnya masih terheran-heran adalah...meja berukuran paling besardi kamar ini, ter-letak di pojok ruangan.

Di pojok sana seperti _laboratorium_ mini. Banyak cairan asing dengan bau _menyengat_ di dalam botol kimia, begitu juga dokumen-dokemen yang ditulis dengan bahasa ilmiah bercampur sihir yang asing bagi Antonio.

Dia pernah bertanya sekali pada Gilbert mengenai laboratorium mini tersebut. Namun si pria Albino itu tidak menjawabnya dan malah tersenyum dengan bodohnya.

 _Dia merahasiakan nya dariku_

 _Padahal. Dia mengetahui segalanya tentang ku. Bukannya itu tidak adil?_

Selesai mengamati sekeliling. Antonio duduk di pojok kasur dan memperharikan wajah Gilbert. Dia mengulurkan tangannya lalu meraba kulit putih si Albino. _aroma_ Gilbert mengelilingi udara di sekitarnya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya bau manis itu tercium olehnya.

Bau yang manis dan menggoda, membuat gejolak aneh pada instingnya. Dia merasa tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi _liar_.

...

" **oi Antonio"**

Suara Francis diikuti pintu terbuka membuatnya melonjak kaget. Dia menoleh pada asal suara dan tersenyum canggung "kau mengagetkanku" ujarnya sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdetak kencang "kenapa kau kemari?" lalu dia bertanya

Si pirang berambut panjang itu memicingkan matanya "hmm" dia berdehem sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasinya "aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan seseorang" jawabnya, meletakkan pandangannya pada pojok ruangan. tepatnya _laboratorium mini_.

"heh...seseorang" Antonio menyeringai "siapa? Aku atau dia?" dia bertanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Francis lalu ke Gilbert yang sedang berbaring, setelah itu kembali lagi ke temannya "yang mana?" tanyanya lagi

"mungkin keduanya" jawab vampire bermata biru hampir mendekati violet itu. Bola matanya mengarah pada Antonio dengan cahaya redup, meyiratkan kecemasan "kau tahu apa yang sudah terjadi dengan si bodoh di sana?" tanyanya

"tidak" jawab si blasteran dengan santai. Dia merasa jika dia mengetahuinya, dia akan lebih dekat dengan Gilbert. Tapi...apakah dia menginginkannya?

 _Aku menginginkannya_

"nah...Francis" panggilnya "beritahu aku" nadanya terdengar lebih memerintah dari pada bertanya "kau pasti tahu sesuatu bukan?". Temannya yang satu itu mengenal Gilbert lebih dulu, dan _seharusnya_ dia mengetahui sesuatu.

"apa kau sudah bertanya padanya?" Francis malah balik bertanya. Setelah melihat anggukan Antonio lalu menjawab; " _sekali"._ Dia menghela nafas "jika kau tidak diberitahu, tidak mungkin aku di beritahu. Aku berani bertaruh, bahkan si Ludwig juga tidak begitu mengerti apa masalahnya di sini"

"tapi...aku mengetahui sesuatu" lanjut Francis

OXO

Gilbert terbangun. Dari jendela kamarnya dia bisa melihat, bulan purnama masih diatas sana. "oh? aku meninggalkan pesta lebih awal" gumamnya lalu turun dari kasur. Dengan indera penciumannya yang tajam, dia bisa mencium bau Antonio lalu...Francis. "mereka ada di luar" rasa penasaran muncul dalam benaknya, tidak biasanya mereka tidak membuat kegaduhan di dalam kamarnya. menurut instingnya— insting yang sangat di percayai jika kau adalah makhluk supernatural— Antonio akan mengalami _perubahan_ sebentar lagi. Tapi perubahan apa? apakah taringnya akan muncul? atau apakah dia akan merubah tujuan hidupnya?

Saat manik merahnya menangkap _laboratorium_ mininya, dia tersenyum "atau itu?" monster tidaklah seperti manusia. Mereka tidak memiliki tujuan, karena tujuan mereka adalah untuk hidup. selama mereka hidup tidak akan ada masalah. yang mereka butuh lakukan adalah mengikuti semua perintah pemimpin klan. Tapi tidak untuk Gilbert Beilschmidts, dia makhluk supernatural tapi dia punya tujuan. Tujuan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan...hal itulah yang membuatnya terkena hukuman dari Ivan. Karena itulah sekarang dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, si Russia itu melakukannya agar dia—

" **kau sudah bangun?"**

Suara Antonio diikuti pintu kayu yang berdecit membuyarkan lamunannya. Gilbert tersenyum pada vampire yang memiliki darah manusia dari Spanyol itu, senyuman kaku yang dipaksakan "y—yah!" jawabnya lalu duduk di pinggiran kasurnya "bagaimana dengan pesta?" Antonio tidak segera menjawab, dan itu membuatnya semakin canggung "be..berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanyanya lagi dengan harapan kali ini si anak manusia menjawab.

"...sekitar dua jam" jawab Antonio lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya "setidaknya kau bukan tipe pemabuk yang ribut macam Arthur" tambahnya sambil mendekat. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, saat kulit mereka bersentuhan, perasaan _liar_ itu muncul kembali. Dia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang memacu dengan cepat, dia takut jika dia kehilangan kontrol dirinya sendiri.

"he—hei! Warna matamu!" Gilbert membulatkan matanya, ini pertama kalinya Antonio menunjukkan kalau dia _adalah_ Vampire. Raut pria Albino itu terlihat kebingungan, entah dia harus senang atau takut; itu karena Antonio sedang melihatnya sebagai **makanan**.

 _Aku tidak bisa lama aku menginginkannya!_

 _Aroma yang sungguh menggoda, bagaimana dengan rasanya? apakah akan seenak yang kubayangkan?_

Antonio mencium Gilbert dengan paksa, memaksa pria Albino itu berbaring diatas kasur lalu menindihnya. Dia bisa mendengar teriakan Gilbert menyuruhnya berhenti, namun pikirannya sudah berkabut dengan aroma yang datang dari tubuh Gilbert. Selama puluhan tahun dia tidak pernah rasa haus seperti ini— _aku menginginkannya, aku menginginkannya_ kata-kata itu terus berulang di dalam kepalanya, tanpa henti.

...

"bukannya pilihan buruk meninggalkan Gilbert dengan Antonio sekarang?"

"benar. Bukannya kau baru saja melihat perubahan warna pada matanya?"

"...jangan sampai Ludwig tahu"

Francis meletakkan gelas winenya lalu menatap yang lain. Beberapa waktu yang lalu dia mengatahui ke- _liar_ -an Antonio dan mengalihkan perhatian pria itu untuk sejenak dan sekarang malah meninggalkannya lagi bersama...mangsanya.

"mau bagaimana lagi. Setelah aku memberitahunya, dia terlihat kesal" balas Francis pada yang lain "mm...dia terlihat menakutkan"

"tapi...kenapa Cuma Gilbert yang bisa membangkitkan _seleranya_?" tanya Alfred polos "banyak makhluk disini memiliki kualitas darah yang lebih tinggi daripada Gilbert"

"hmm...bukannya kalian Vampire selalu memilih korban kalian seperti memilih wine?" salah satu pria Asia menambahi, dialah Kiku si _tengu_. Dari balik topeng hitamnya dia tersenyum "atau mungkin secara personal Gilbert membuatnya tertarik?"

"apa menariknya dari dia?" Ivan membalasnya sambil tersenyum, namun nadanya terdengar sinis. Membuat inggris di sebelahnya menghela nafas "meski dia mantanmu" timpalnya lirih

"baiklah kita serius kawan-kawan!" seru Alfred "bagaimana dengan hukuman Gilbert?" dia mengembalikkan topik semula "Ivan, sampai kapan kondisi si bodoh itu—"

OXO

"hmm..mm.."

Sedari tadi Antonio terus melumat bibirnya, menghisap lidahnya. seolah mencari sebuah tombol di dalam mulutnya. Tangan pria yang menindihnya itu mengitari tubuhnya, berlahan membuka kancingnya. Belaian lembut dari Antonio membuat tubuhnya merinding, merasakan sesuatu yang membangkitkan gairah seksual yang selama ini dia kira dia tidak memilikinya.

Akhirnya ciuman mereka berhenti. Gilbert bisa melihat warna bola mata si blasteran sekarang "...warna yang indah" pujinya tak bersuara. Warna kuning yang menyala; seperti bulan pernama hari ini, menatapnya penuh nafsu "sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu _menyala_ seperti ini?" dia yakin Antonio tidak mendengarnya, semenjak pria berdarah Spanyol itu bertingkah sangat liar— mengingatkannya pada hewan buas.

"hmph!" Gilbert menutup matanya, lidah _panas_ milik Antonio menjilat lehernya lalu menciumnya sampai pada akhirnya taring yang tumbuh secara tiba-tiba itu menembus kulit Albinonya. Energinya tersedot bersama darahnya, ini bukan pertama kalinya seseorang meminum darahnya tapi ini pertama kalinya dia di hisap oleh vampire brutal yang tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Saat ini dia hanya bisa berharap energi dan darahnya tidak di sedot sampai habis oleh Antonio.

"Gill—Gilbert" Antonio mendesah, memanggil nama Gilbert. Dia terdengar kesakitan, sekaligus _from other way_ erotic. Yang dipanggil namanya membuka matanya "baiklah, ambil yang kau mau" bisik Gilbert .

OXO

"sialan...dia benar-benar" Gilbert tidak melanjutkan keluhannya dan menghela nafas panjang. Antonio berbaring di sebelahnya, tertidur seperti anak kecil "sama sekali tidak sungkan" gerutunya lagi sambil memegangi lehernya yang perih karena gigitan, dan tentu beberapa bagian yang lain. untuk kulitnya yang sangat putih ini, akan susah sekali untuk menyembunyikannya— apalagi Antonio mengigitnya di beberapa tempat yang... _ganjil._

Mendudukkan dirinya, dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya— yang tidak memakai apapun sekarang— sekali lagi dia menghela nafas, lebih pendek sekarang. Siapa sangka kalau taring Antonio si anak campuran yang lebih memilih sisi manusia, tumbuh "gigimu sudah tumbuh, dan darah pertamamu adalah darahku yang _awesome_ beruntung sekali kau kesesese"

Senyuman dari bibirnya menghilang ketika pintu kamarnya di buka. Dia menoleh dan menemukan Ivan di ambang pintu, tersenyum padanya "yo. Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Gilbert jelas tak ramah "kau berubah pikiran?"

"untuk apa? Kekuatanmu sudah kembali" mata violet Ivan menatap Gilbert seperti dia si _awesome_ sedang bertanya sesuatu yang paling aneh sedunia "hah?" dan dia membalas tatapan tersebut dengan tatapan heran yang sama "apanya? Baru saja idiot ini menghisap semuanya!" serunya sambil menunjuk Antonio

Meski dia tidak percaya. Gilbert masih mencobanya, dia membuka telapak tangannya lalu menjentikkan jarinya "hmm!?" matanya melebar, ketika dari jarinya mengeluarkan cahaya merah yang gelap "...apa maksudnya?" tanyanya pada Ivan, yang tersenyum sinis padanya.

"...kau kejam Gilbert" ujar si Russia "kau seperti menipunya"

"heh.." Gilbert menyeringai lalu menunduk, melihat telapak tangan di pangkuannya "aku pengganggu baginya" gumamnya, hampir tak terdengar siapapun

 _Aku memanfaatkannya. Meski dia manusia, maksudku dia campuran tidak sepenuhnya aku menyimpang dari tujuanku_.

 _Aku tidak akan mundur meskipun dia membenciku_.

"kau yakin mendengar penjelasanku dengan baik di kelas. Gilbert Beilschmidts?"

"ha?" pertanyaan Ivan membuat Gilbert berhenti berpikir dan memperhatikannya "apa—"

"ras Vampire memenuhi energi dengan dua cara" Ivan menyela, sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Sikap seorang guru " _langsung_ atau _tidak langsung_. Kita butuh cairan tubuh apapun bentuknya, karena itu mengandung energi _kehidupan_ , khususnya darah. Atau cara lainnnya adalah _tidak langsung_ " jelasnya "dengan sentuhan, meski sangat sedikit,itu mengisi energi. dan Antonio _memberimu_ keduanya"

"...dan dia _mengambil_ keduanya!" Gilbert mulai sewot. Diceramahi seseorang, adalah hal yang paling dia tidak sukai "lalu bagaimana bisa kutu—"

"dia satu-satunya campuran untuk saat ini" lagi-lagi Ivan menyelanya "kau sedang menelitinya bukan, temukan jawabannya sendiri"

Dengan itu guru, sekaligus mantannya keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintunya dari luar. "sialan!" Kepala si Albino sudah berasap-asap, rasanya ingin mencakar pria Russia itu.

Tangan Antonio menyentuhnya lembut, menarik perhatian Albino "apanya? Darah manusia mengkontaminasi darah murni dan membuat segalanya kacau, lihat saja pertumbuhannya yang begitu cepat..." gumamnya. Lalu dia larut dalam pikirannya sendiri

 _Dia juga tidak memiliki aura mengintimidasi yang kuat. Bisa dibilang, dalam bernagai hal Feliciano dari kelas D lebih baik dari dia._

 _Bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya nanti kalau dia bangun? Jujur saja ini memalukkan,a..aku tidak masalah. Tapi baginya...meniduri seorang laki-laki terlebih lagi...orang yang memanfaatkanmu._

 _Kalau Francis mengatakan sesuatu padanya...ini pasti ide Alfred_

Untuk sementara ini. Orang yang benar-benar mengetahui tujuan hanya Ivan, Arthur, dan juga pemimpin Clan. Sebenarnya mereka masih ragu untuk mengambil tindakan setelah mengetahui tujuan Gilbert, dan hanya Ivan yang berani menaruh kutukan pada dirinya, agar dia tidak bisa melanjutkan _eksperimennya_.

"kau tak akan percaya. Seseorang yang memiliki darah murni sepertiku, membanci kaumku" dia terlihat seperti akan menangis. Semua yang dikatakannya pada malam pertama; dia dan Antonio bertemu. Sebenarnya ditujukkan pada dirinya "sayangnya...aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana wajud orang tua kandungku. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak membenci _kaum_ monster"

 _Jika aku membenci vampire dan juga supernatural yang lain. maka aku tidak menghargai cinta ayah dan ibuku._

 _Aku tak pernah membenci Vampire ras ibuku. aku juga tidak pernah membenarkan manusia, kaum ayahku. Gilbert Beilshmidts_

...

Dia pikir selama ini Antonio akan membenci orang tuanya, karena telah melahirkannya dengan tidak sempurna. Dalam dua dunia, dia tidak sepenuhnya berada di keduanya— untung saja Antonio adalah tipe orang yang tegar dan juga _positive-thinking_ , maka karna itu dia mengambil keuntungan dari kondisinya. Yaitu memilih salah satu dari kedua dunia tersebut, dan pilhannya jatuh pada dunia manusia.

 _Tapi sekarang dia memiliki taring itu_

Jika Antonio mau membunuhnya silahkan. Tapi tentu tidak semudah itu untuk membunuh Gilbert yang _awesome_ ini.

"tentu, kedua orang tuamu sangat menyayangimu. Mereka baik, padaku dan juga Ludwig"

OXO

 **Kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu...**

Francis mengajak Antonio untuk berbicara di depan. Tentu si pirang tidak ingin mengganggu tidur temannya.

" _yang kuketahui hanya cerita masa lalu Gilbert. Tentang tujuannya, mungkin kau bisa membayangkannya dari cerita ini"_

" _hanya katakan Francis. Apapun yang kau tahu" desak Antonio seolah dia tidak memiliki waktu lebih dari 5 detik. Lawan bicaranya mengangguk pelan lalu berdehem, membersihkan tenggorokannya "ini berhubungan dengan kematian kedua orangtuamu" jujur saja, dia tidak ingin memberitahu Antonio masalah ini, tidak untuk 50 tahun ini. Sebagai vampire (atau campuran) dia masih terlalu muda_

 _Pupil Antonio membulat sempurna mendengarnya. Namun dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan membiarkan narasumbernya melanjutkan "mereka berdua tidak mati ditengah hukuman mereka, maksudku. Yah memang mereka mati di sel namun bukan waktu yang membunuh mereka. Mungkin untuk ayahmu waktu bisa membunuhnya, namun untuk ibumu"_

" _hanya senjata perak yang menusuk jantung saja yang bisa membunuh vampire" timpal Antonio "memang ada keganjilan pada kematian mereka, tapi aku sudah tidak tertarik untuk_ mencari _alasannya"_

" _kau tidak perlu mencari...karena_ _ **alasan**_ _nya berada di dekatmu"_

Antonio diam. Tidak ada satu katapun dari Francis yang tidak dia tangkap, hanya suara Francis saja yang ditangkap pendengarannya sementara inderanya yang lain mati.

" _Gilbert itu spesial. Lihat saja penampilannya, dari semua ciri fisik vampire yang_ _ **sebenarnya**_ _ada pada dirinya. Kulit pucat, manik berwarna merah darah, dan rambut berwarna perak. Dia keturunan murni dari yang murni. Dia sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dipanggil raja_ _ **kita**_ _"_

" _dibalik kebanggan dirinya. Yang selalu menyebut dirinya awesome, ada perasaan gelap disana"_

" _karena dia_ _spesial_ _, dia harus kehilangan...orang yang mengkasihinya dan dihormatinya"_

Semua itu berawal dari **hari-kumpul** pertama Ludwig kecil. Setiap 6 bulan sekali kaum Vampire berkumpul di mansion untuk mendengar pemimpin mereka. Entah bagaimana Gilbert tidak mengetahui kalau adiknya itu menghilang, sang kakak baru menyadari jika adiknya menghilang setelah salah seorang temannya bertanya mengenai keadaan Ludwig.

Itu pertama kalinya Ludwig keluar dari rumah. Sungguh bodoh dirinya, tidak mengawasinya dengan baik. Yah, anak itu pasti tersesat di suatu tempat. Namun Gilbert pada saat itu juga belumlah dewasa dan matang, dia hanya Vampire dengan ciri fisik anak manusia berumur 7 tahun, sementara Ludwig 5 tahun.

Gilbert menuruni tangga yang gelap. Tidak ada yang ditakutkan, ini hanyalah kegelapan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Ludwig?

Setelah beberapa anak tangga. Dia mendengar tawa adiknya, menghela nafas lega dia segera berlari ke asal suara. Semakin dekat dia, semakin kuat bau **makanan** yang dia cium _"apa ini? Bau manusia?"_ __gumamnya, tanpa berhemti berlari.

Sebuah sel. Ya, dia bertemu dengan pria manusia dan wanita vampire yang terkurung, menggeser pandangannya; dia melihat Ludwig yang tenang duduk di depan sel berbicara dengan mereka.

Gilbert kecil yang menyukai petualangan, yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Akhirnya bergabung dengan mereka dan mulai bergaul.

" _Semenjak itu. Mereka berdua mampir kesana setiap kali pertemuan usai"_

" _kedua orang tuamu. Memperlakukan mereka seperti mereka memperlakukan dirimu. Itulah yang diinginkan Gilbert, seseorang yang_ _ **bisa**_ _memandangnya spesial namun bukan dari_ darahnya _"_

" _namun tetap saja pikiran kolot para supernatural. Yang begitu takut keberadaan mereka akan musnah. Tidak menginginkan sang darah murni bersimpati pada manusia. Sungguh bagaimana bisa manusia sebaik ayahmu salah memilih jalan"_

Pemimpin yang terdahulu. Pemimpin sebelum pemimpin sekarang-meminta seseorang untuk membunuh sang manusia. Gilbert sudah berjanji tidak akan menemui mereka berdua lagi, namun kegelisahan sebaiknya segera dilenyapkan— karena itu tidak nyaman.

" _tepat di depan mata kakak-beradik tersebut. Ayahmu..._ termakan _. yah energinya dihisap tanpa sisa, setelah itu. Utusan tersebut memberi ibumu pisau perak, membiarkannya memutuskan"_

" _Gilbert sampai sekarang masih mengingatnya. karena tidak ingin Ludwig membawa beban yang mengunci ingatan tersebut"_

" _ini tidak mudah menanggung masa lalu yang mengerikan sendirian"_

" _jadi. Antonio...bisa kau"_

Kalimat Francis berhenti. Antonio terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya yang tercampur aduk, dia tidak memperhatikan wajah temannya. Namun dari suaranya, Francis berbicara secara personal, sebagai teman Antonio maupun Gilbert.

" _apapun yang dia lakukan. Bisa kau menghentikannya? Dan juga aku ingin memberitahumu..."_

" _kalau kau dimanfaatkan—Aku tidak tahu detailnya, tapi_ _ **ini**_ _alasan kenapa Ivan menyerang Gilbert"_

 **End of flashback**

OXO

Ini pertama kalinya sang anak campuran bagun di saat matahari sedang bersinar. Jendela kamar Gilbert terbuka lebar, mempersilahkan cahaya hangat sang surya menyinari ruangan tersebut. Antonio pikir, jika taringnya sudah tumbuh dia akan seperti Gilbert; tertidur seperti mati saat siang hari.

"...maaf" bisiknya di telinga Gilbert yang jelas tak mendengarnya. Dia memeluk pria Albino di sebelahnya dengan erat. Perasaannya tercampur aduk, antara kesal, sedih, senang, dan juga kecewa— setelah mengetahui masa lalu kelam Gilbert, Antonio mulai bertanya _apakah aku pantas bersanding di sisinya, kalau begitu?_ Dia sudah mengakuinya; dia menyukai Gilbert

Mungkin karena itulah, aroma Gilbert begitu menggodanya dan menarik paksa jati dirinya sebagai vampire untuk muncul.

"...biar kutebak" turun dari ranjang, Antonio lalu menutup jendela "kau ingin membuat sesuatu. Sesuatu agar kau dan jika yang lain menerimanya...tidak menyerang manusia"

Daripada menebak. Ini seperti mengingat apa yang dikatakan Gilbert padanya kemarin malam; Pria Albino itu mengatakan semuanya. dia mengaku telah memanfaatkan Antonio sebagai objek pengamatan, dan tentang apa yang sedang dia kembangkan.

Gilbert berusaha membuat sebuah pil. Yang nantinya bisa menggantikan peran darah manusia bagi vampire, tentu dia sudah berusaha lebih dari setengah abad.

Ivan dan Gilbert berdebat, lalu akhirnya saling menyerang. Pengalaman dan kekuatan Ivan yang lebih tua, tentu memenangkan konflik tersebut dan Gilbert menerima kutukan dari sihir pria itu.

Kamar itu kembali gelap gulita, meski begitu sang vampire murni masih belum bangkit dari tidurnya "kau bisa memanfaatkanku Gilbert" Antonio berjalan mendekati kasur lagi, menatap Gilbert dengan kedua bola mata _barunya_.

...

Gilbert terbagun. Aneh kelopak matanya terasa ringan, dia yakin kalau seharusnya dia— "Antonio?" dia menemukan Antonio yang dengan manik kuning menyalanya, memandangya dengan lembut

Sekali lagi Gilbert memandang sekeliling. Aura berwarna unggu berputar di sekeliling mereka "ini?" dia tidak menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk bertanya dan akhirnya hanya menunjuk dan memandang Antonio, terheran-heran.

"aku membuatnya" jawab Antonio "karena. Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai malam." Tangannya terulur, menggapai tubuh Gilbert yang mengejang "aku tidak marah" ujarnya, mengetahui ketakutan dan penyesalan Gilbert "aku bilang aku tidak membenci Vampire bukan? Menjadi salah satunya juga tidak buruk"

"...aku hampir berhasil" Gilbert mengepalkan tangannya "itu karena aku memanfaatkanmu. Aku mengerti, bagaimana melanjutkan penelitianku dan malam ini aku akan menyelesaikannya"

Albino itu memandangnya seolah bertanya _apakah kau masih memaafkanku?_ Dan itu membuat Antonio terkekeh geli "kau bisa memanfaatkanku" ujarnya lalu mendekap Gilbert "mungkin karena itulah, bagiku. Darahmu begitu menggoda"

Gilbert bisa merasakan ujung taring Antonio di lehernya "kau—" dia ingin protes, namun setelah itu dia diam, mengurungkan niatnya "heh...lakukan sesukamu"

END

A/N:

Maaf, Kali ini begitu panjang. Mengingat cerita ini begitu banyak penjelasan dan adegan yang dipercepat, saya berencana membuat _A tempting Aroma Coming From You_ menjadi series

Namun saya belum yakin pasti. Jadi bisa minta review apakah pantas fic ini menjadi series?

Lebih baik tidak sungkan untuk me-review (mau flame atau pujian juga tidak masalah) , karena jika tidak ada yang memberi tanggapan saya tidak bisa memutuskannya : )

 **THANK YOU FOR READING...**


	9. General Theme 05

Pairing : France X England— Mention : America x England

Rating : T

* * *

 **Lie To Me**

Suatu hari memanggil ke sebuah ruangan, dimana hanya mereka berdua duduk berhadap-hadapan dan membicarakan hal yang aneh dan gila, dasar katak sialan. Itulah si Francis Bonnefoy, personifikasi negara yang dikatakan negara yang memiliki segala bentuk cinta.

"England menikahlah denganku!"

"Tidak mau"

Tiba-tiba meminta hal yang mustahil seperti itu, dengan wajah pucat pasi seperti itu. Apa maunya sih?

"Tunggu, kajam sekali kau! Kenapa langsung menolak?!"

"Aku masih cukup waras. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau kau harus menolak pak tua brewokan macam dirimu"

Si personifikasi negara yang dulunya pernah menjadi bajak laut, mengoceh di balik bibirnya yang menempel dengan cangkir. Dia bahkan tidak mau repot- repot melihat lawan bicaranya, dia terlalu sibuk menikmati tehnya.

"Arthur, aku bisa mati!," pria Prancis itu terdengar lebih depresi dan tertekan, tentu saja yang dimaksud dengan 'pernikahaan' bukan pernikahan yang dianggap 'bahagia' oleh yang lainnya "Karena terusan Suez aku—"

"Berhenti," si mantan bajak laut meletakan cangkirnya dan menatap tajam lawan bicaranya "Asal kau tahu, meskipun kau menjadi budakku selama 100 tahun pun. Aku tak akan _menikahimu_. Kau tahu sejarah kita," berdiri, dia tersenyum kecil terlihat seperti sedang meremehkan "Kalau kau butuh pinjaman uang, mungkin masih bisa kupikirkan"

Dengan itu, Arthur melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan ruangan namun Francis lebih cepat menarik tangannya "Tunggu!," cegahnya dan berhasil membuat pria Inggris menoleh padanya "Kenapa kau begitu menolakku?," tanyanya. Di dalamnya seperti ada rasa kecewa, marah, dan juga kesal. Tatapan Arthur terlihat sama sekali tidak bersimpati pada semua emosi yang di tunjukan Francis, namun dia tetap menjawabnya "Tidak ada—"

"—Karena tidak ada 'cinta' disana," jawabnya begitu saja lalu menarik tangannya yang di genggam Francis "Aku pulang. Bye"

Sang personifikasi pirang itu melambaikan tangannya lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

OXO

Seperti biasa dalam rapat negara sekutu, America bertindak seenaknya. Dengan ide konyolnya yang tentang _Hero_ atau apapun itu, seingat England dia tidak pernah membesarkan anak seperti itu. Tapi kalau untuk personifikasi negara di sana itu...

England melirik France yang dari tadi mengoceh tidak karuan tentang America yang seenaknya. Biasanya dia juga begitu, bahkan malah akan membentak si negara bebas tersebut. Namun untuk hari ini, dia tidak merasa ingin membentak anak itu, rasanya semua tenaganya hilang semenjak dia berbicara denga France hari itu.

 _Karena tidak ada rasa 'cinta' di sana, maka karna itu aku tidak menerimamu_

Tidak patut untuk diakuinya jika dia mengagumi France. Sejak dulu, personifikasi negara 'cinta' tersebut memiliki _charm_ yang indah. Sementara dia hanyalah personifikasi yang di ganggu oleh kakak-kakaknya dan juga tidak indah.

France suka mengoda perempuan, bermain di sana dan disini. Dia tidak pernah serius menjalin suatu hubungan— dalam masalah sexsual— dan meskipun si katak itu melamar England secara politik, tetap saja itu membuat si mantan bajak laut kesal sekali.

 _Tapi hebat juga, masih bisa mengomel panjang seperti itu meskipun keadaaan ekonominya sedang buruk, kalau aku mungkin sudah berbaring di ranjang._

Pikir England, masih dengan tatapan malas dan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Sampai akhirnya Russia memperhatikan kalau dia sedang melamun dan akhirnya bertanya "Kenapa _da_?"

England melonjak sedikit karena memang dia sedang melamun "Oh, tidak ada" jawabnya agak cangung lalu untuk menghindari tatapan Russia dia melihat cangkir tehnya dan memegangnya "Ha— hari ini juga si America bertindak seenaknya, huh"

"Begitulah _da,_ kau tidak membentaknya seperti biasa _da_? "

England menghela nafas panjang lalu menyingkirkan cangkirnya kesamping dan meletakan kepalanya di meja "Sedang tidak Mood," jawabnya malas "Biarkan saja dia, apalagi kita akan melakukan semuanya dengan cara sendiri"

"Kalau kau bicara begitu aku mulai penasaran sebenarnya rapat ini untuk apa _da_ "

...

"Ada dengan wajahmu?"

Ketika rapat berakhir yang lainnya segera pulang, sedangkan England masih mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan alis yang saling menaut. Mungkin karena menyadari keanehan pada mantan 'ayah'nya, America mendekatinya.

"Hmm?...kau tidak pulang?," tanya England seraya menutup tasnya lalu melihat America tepat di mata "Kupikir kau sudah melesat entah kemana"

"Huh?, entah kenapa hari ini kau lelet sekali," America menaikkan salah satu alisnya "Bukannya biasanya kau datang paling awal dan membuat coret-coretan di papan?"

"Dan hari ini aku tidak berargumen denganmu," tambah England lalu berdiri dari tempatnya. Di saat bersamaan England akan keluar, America mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencegah namun tidak berhasil "Aku sedang tidak mood" kata si pirang yang lebih pendek saat dia menjauh

"...Apa karena kau baru saja menolak France?," karena tindakan tidak berhasil akhirnya hanya tinggal kata-kata. Memang akhir-akhir ini berita tersebut menyebar, dan tidak aneh jika negara besar seperti America dan terlebih lagi sekutu mereka berdua tidak mendengar kabar ini. England mengalihkan pandangannya lalu memutar tubuhnya "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan sialan itu"

Kelihatannya memang England tidak ingin membicarakan France untuk saat ini. Pria beralis tebal tersebut sudah menyentuh gagang pintu dan berniat untuk kabur sebiasa mungkin, namun America tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Personifikasi yang lebih muda namun besar tersebut menahan pintu dengan tangannya, dan membuat England semakin menciut "Hei England, mungkin daripada Canada...aku mengenalmu lebih baik," ujarnya mendekat ke telinga England

"Dan aku mengenalmu cukup baik, kupikir kau tidak akan mengurusi urusan orang lain. Semenjak aku selalu mengurusi urusanmu di masa lalu"

"Begitulah, tapi karena ini urusanmu aku harus ikut campur"

"Pembalasan?"

"...Entahlah"

America di masa lalu, si tanah baru tersebut benar-benar manis. Saat dia bersanding dengan France yang 'cantik' dunia rasanya begitu bersinar, dan entah kenapa sekarang mereka jadi seperti ini. Anak manis tersebut menjadi pemuda gendut yang suka makan makanan 'sampah' sementara pemuda yang _fashionable_ itu menjadi pak tua brewokan. Entah dia harus senang karena mereka berdua menjadi sama-sama _buruk_ dengannya atau apa...

"Darimanapun aku melihat, kau...menyukai France"

Wajah Arthur memerah padam bahkan sampai ke telinga, England menoleh ke belakang dan mendorong America untuk menjauh darinya "Mana mungkin!" teriaknya lalu keluar begitu saja, bahkan sampai melupakan tasnya.

Pintunya di banting ke wajahnya, dan America hanya bisa menghela nafas pada kelakukan manis si mantan bajak laut "Ah...dia benar-benar menyangkalnya," gumamnya sambil memungut tas yang tertinggal "Meski begitu, si _katak sialan_ itu beruntung sekali huh"

OXO

"Apan-apaan sih, Alfred sialan itu!"

England mengomel sepanjang jalan menuju hotelnya. Rapat kali ini diadakan di di tempat katak sialan itu, cepat atau lambat dia akan bertemu pak tua tersebut.

"Mengada-ada tentang masalah seperti. Sebenarnya seperti apa dulu aku mengajarinya?," merasa lelah sekali akhirnya dia duduk di bangku taman di dekat pancuran. "...Tapi...bahkan dia juga sudah dewasa huh," diam, matanya memperhatikan _rumah_ si katak sialan yang dari tadi membebaninya. _Bagaimana keadaanya ya? Bukannya dia sedang krisis?_ Namun sejauh dia melihat, taman ini baik-baik saja. Hanya saja terlalu sepi...

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara yang familiar terdengar, itu suara yang sedang tidak ingin dia dengarkan sekarang. England menoleh ke arah sang pemilik dan cemberut, menunjuk wajah paling kesal yang dia punya "Sama denganmu. Bukannya seharusnya kau sudah di rumah dan menikmati winemu?"

"Maunya sih begitu," balas Francis lalu duduk di sebelah Arthur "Tapi karena seseorang aku jadi tidak bisa tenang menikmatinya deh"

"Hmm...boleh aku tahu seseorang itu? Pasti dia membuatmu sebal sekali" England menimpali dengan nada agak menyindir, tentu saja jika dia membuat France tidak tenang begitu juga sebaliknya "Saat ini aku sedamg sebal dengan seseorang"

"Hou, apakah itu adalah orang yang kau tolak. Seharusnya dia yang sebal sekarang"

"Tebak saja kenapa aku sebal dengannya"

France menyandarkan dirinya dan meyilangkan lengannya "Hmm...kalau begitu," mereka saling bertukar pandang. Rasanya waktu terasa seperti berhenti, karena suasana yang tanoa sengaja muncul diantara mereka. Manik Violet France yang indah tersebut terasa menusuk manik Emerald England dengan intens "Kurasa karena kau menyukainya"

"Heh, kau tahu siapa yang ku maksud 'seseorang' itu?"

"Aku tahu, karena itu adalah diriku," dengan percaya diri France menjawabnya, dan itu memunculkan tanda siku-siku pada wajah England "Percaya diri sekali huh. Kau mau bilang kalau aku menyukaimu?," geramnya

"Apa aku salah?"

Mulanya England sudah ingin beranjak pergi dari tempat ini. Kembali ke hotel dan tidur kasur yang empuk, namun dia mengurungkannya. Untuk terakhir kali dia akan bertanya "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?," suaranya bergetar. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang, pertama Alfred lalu sekarang orangnya sendiri yang percaya diri sekali.

"Karena saat aku melamarmu. Kau menolakku, karena tidak ada 'cinta' bukan?. Kupikir karena kau takut aku—"

"Aku hanya mengada-ada!" England menyela dengan kasar "itu hanyalah alasan acak untuk menolakmu, jangan menganggapnya serius!"

Kali ini benar-benar Arthur beranjak berdiri "Kau bisa mencari negara lain bukan? Kurasa aku bukan orang yang cocok, maksudku... kita tidak cocok"

"He—hei Arthur!"

Francis mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap lengan Arthur, namun gagal. England sudah pergi, meninggalkannya sendirian di taman yang sepi ini.

...

 _Dia tidak akan pernah serius dengan satu orang saja. Kami bersama dan bertengkar banyak di masa lalu, tentu saka aku tahu kalau si brengsek itu masih belum. Pergi kesana kemari dengan wanita manapun, bahkan kelihatannya juga dia sangat menginginkan Italy dan juga Canada. Sebenarnya berapa banyak yang ingin dia ambil?_

Begitu sampai di hotel, England segera berbaring dan tengelam dalam pikirannya. Dia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot untuk melepas sepatunya, meskipun di masa lalu dia selalu mengomel pada America karena tidak melepas sepatu sebelum tidur.

"Ah...tapi entah kenapa aku benar-benar lelah. Oh tentu saja, kemarin aku bergadang karena itu bukan?," dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas meja. Untuk beberapa saat dia membeku, dia tidak menemukan tasnya! "Ba-bagaimana...dimana tasku!?" segera dia meloncat turun dari kasur dan mendekati meja tersebut "Jangan-jangan ketinggalan?"

Dia mengingat kembali saat dia mendorong America dan menjatuhkan barangnya "Pasti masih di ruang rapat..." segera dia membenahi pakaiannya dan berlari keluar, dia memastikan mengkunci kamarnya sebelum benar-benar berlari sekuat tenaga sebelum tasnya— yang sangat penting— itu menghilang.

Dia melewati taman yang sebelumnya, spontan dia memperlambat larinya. Tanpa sadar dia mencari sosok France, mungkin saja si penggila wine tersebut masih berada di sana.

Matanya menemukan sosok yang di carinya. Jika dia sadar kalau dia sedang tersenyum, dia mungkin akan menampar dirinya sendiri. England benar-benar menghilangkan kecepatannya sekarang, dari berlari sekarang dia berjalan. Untuk beberapa saat saja dia ingin melihat Francis, atau mungkin itu adalah pilihan yang buruk.

Si pirang berambut panjang tersebut bersama dengan seorang wanita dewasa yang cantik. Francis mengecup pungung tangan wanita tersebut dan mereka berbicara akrab sekali, tertawa bersama dan berdekatan seperti itu.

 _Kita tidak cocok—_ England ingat betul apa yang dia bilang sebelumnya, kalau mereka tidak cocok. Tentu saja, mereka saling mengolok, berperang, saling menjebak. Itu karena meraka adalah England dan France, bahkan banyak ungkapan _france_ dalam bahasa inggris yang bermaksud mengolok.

"Hmm...kelihatannya wanita itu bukan _Country_ mungkin memang seharusnya begitu" _maupun secara politik ataupun sexsualitas— tidak, dia hanya bermain-main denganku..._

Tanpa sadar, sekarang dia malah berhenti. Untung saja dia tidak melihat ke arah mereka berdua, melainkan arah gedung rapat yang sebelumnya adalah tujuannya. "Benar juga, aku harus mengambil tasku atau bos ku akan memarahiku"

"Kalau yang kau maksud tas ini, aku bermaksud ke hotelmu tadi"

Di saat bersamaan dia mendengar suara America, sebuah tas berada di kepalanya. "...Untung saja kau membawanya." England menerimanya "Terima kasih karena telah repot-repot," dia menyeringai sambil menunjukan tasnya. "Tapi kalau kau mau mampir ke hotelku, aku masih punya beberapa Sco—" tiba-tiba saja America memeluknya

"Aku tidak mau makanan menjijikanmu itu," benar-benar deh, tindakan dan kata-katanya sangat berlawanan. England mencubit pipi mantan anak asuhnya dengan gemas, sekaligus kesal "Aku kan hanya menawari," geramnya "Sudah lepaskan aku, mau sampai kapan kau bertingkah seperti ini di depanku"

"Aku hanya bertingkah seperti ini di depanmu, bodoh" America membisikkan sesuatu, dan sialnya England tidak mendengarnya. "Ha?," England merespon dengan lambat, beberapa saat kemudian dia mendorong Alfred dengan pelan "Kalau begitu kembalilah ke hotelmu, kau datang bersama dengan China dan Russia bukan?"

"Jangan ungkit tentang mereka. aku dipaksa tahu!"

"Maa...kelihatannya kalian 'akrab' sekali"

Tanpa sengaja, mereka berdua menemukan Francis dan wanita yang sebelumnya. Alfred melihat Arthur menghela nafas, membuatnya juga ikut-ikutan "Kalau begitu, aku kembali duluan" dia menepuk kepala England pelan lalu pergi begitu saja. _Tentu saja, ini bukan urusanku_ pikirnya seraya menoleh dan tersenyum pada England untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi.

"Kurasa, aku juga harus kembali"

OXO

Di tengah England menyeduh teh, pintunya di ketuk dari luar. Sebenarnya dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya, karena dia ingin santai menyelesaikan cemilan peneman tehnya. Namun karena orang di luar begitu bersikeras, akhirnya dia meninggalkan pekerjaannya "Siapa?," tanyanya sambil membuka pintu.

Manik hijaunya melebar ketika menemukan France di luar dengan senyuman bodohnya " _Bonjour!"_ sapanya. Sengaja England segera menutup pintunya kembali, bahkan dengan keras. France di luar sana mengetuk lebih keras lagi "Hei, bukanya itu kejam sekali!? England!" protesnya

Karena berisik sekali akhirnya Arthur kembali membukanya. Tidak melepas rantai, dia hanya membiarkan pintunya terbuka sedikit "Untuk apa kau kesini?," tanyanya sarkas serta jelas menunjukan rasa tidak suka.

"Menemanimu minum teh. Aku membawa kue lho," jawab France dengan nada ceria. Melihat senyuman itu, seolah seperti memaksanya untuk membuka pintu "Dasar, kenapa kau begitu—"

"Aku melihatmu kembali dengan membawa tas," senyuman France menghilang, dia mengalihkan pandangannya lalu memutar badannya "Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku...aku tipe yang tidak bisa dengan seseorang bukan?"

"—Tapi...Bisakah kita berbicara? Aku merasa kalau hubungan kita akan lebih rapuh dari sebelumnya, jika kita seperti ini terus"

"...Baiklah, jika kau memang benar-benar ingin menikmati teh ku"

...

Suasananya benar-benar kaku. Rasanya teh yang di buatnya sedemikian rupa menjadi hambar begitu saja, dan itu semua salah France!

England menunggu sambil menghirup tehnya. Seperti biasa kue yang di bawa France terlihat enak dan manis, daripada pusing memikirkan tehnya yang menjadi hambar karena suasana ini. Lebih baik dia mengambil garpunya dan memotong kue tersebut

"Aku sudah memikirkannya berkali-kali..."

Akhirnya France membuyarkan suasana hening ini. England melihatnya dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya sambil mengunyah potongan kue, hampir saja dia tidak peduli karena terlalu menikmati rasa manis kue tersebut "Hmm?," responnya hanya berdehem. France tersenyum simpul, senang jika England menikmati kuenya

"England, ternyata benar...aku menyukaimu" lanjutnya

England berhenti mengunyah dan di saat bersamaan dia membuat wajah yang aneh "Mau kumuntahkan ini?"

"Jangan donk"

Memicingkan mata, England meletakkan garpunya "Francis, ini bukan waktunya bercanda!...maksudku memang sih kau sedang bermain di tempatku, tapi—"

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Francis menyela, bola mata Violetnya itu menajam membuat Arthur tidak tahan untuk melihatnya "Kau melihatku bersama wanita itu bukan?"

Menganguk pelan, Arthur masih menunduk untuk menghindari kontak mata. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Francis terlihat benar-benar marah padanya. "Nah, kau selalu berpikir kalau aku selalu bermain wanita. Tapi sebenarnya...saat mereka tersenyum padaku..."

"...?"

"yang kubayangkan malah kau"

Wajah mereka berdua memerah, tapi yang paling merah saat ini adalah Francis. Memberanikan diri, Arthur melihat wajah Francis dan menyeringai "Apa-apaan itu? Kau membayangkanku?"

"Yah! Apa masalahnya? Meskipun kau cerewet dan Moody tetap saja kau bisa di cintai bukan?"

"Percuma saja, aku tak akan 'menikah' denganmu meskipun kau bicara begitu Francis Bonnefoy!"

"I—itu tidak masalah!," Francis menaikan volumenya "Untuk mendapatkanmu, bukan berarti aku harus menikah denganmu bukan? Apalagi...kalau kau memang tidak menyukaiku..."

Arthur menghela nafas panjang "Duh, padahal baru saja kau percaya diri sekali kalau aku menyukaimu,"dia menghirup tehnya dan kali ini rasa minumannya kembali lagi; harum dan mengilitik tengorokannya "Aku berbohong..."

"—Sebelumnya aku berbohong" Arthur mengulanginya. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu cukup lama, Arthur lah yang memutuskan kontak mereka lebih dahulu. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah "Ka—kau tidak perlu menganggapku serius!"

"Maksudmu...kau—"

" **HUAA**!" Arthur berteriak keras sekali sampai berdiri segala, dia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar lanjutannya "Aku akan membunuhku, jika mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh lagi!," ancamnya padahal wajahnya sudah memerah sampai ke leher.

Francis cemberut dan berniat untuk protes "Hei, kita harus menyelesaikan ini Arthur. Akui saja kalau kau—"

Sekali lagi Arthur menyelanya dengan kikuk "Bu—bukannya kue ini manis sekali? Kau selalu membawa kue yang enak!," dan ini pertama kalinya dia memuji kue yang di bawa Francis.

Untuk sesaat personifikasi France membeku lalu setelah itu tertawa terbahak-bahak "Hahahaha...Ya sudahlah" dia mengelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan jamuan teh mereka.

 _Setidaknya kau tahu kalau dia menyukaiku, masalah mendapatkannya. Entahlah, kapan aku bisa memilikinya..._

 **END**


End file.
